Not You Again
by Sekana Katayama
Summary: Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAIYAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

Summary: Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Ch.1: Prologue**

Bakura sighed to himself. He was walking down the empty hallways of Ryuujin High School. To detention, of course. He hadn't even done anything wrong – no one should have been able to trace the explosion in the office to him! And yet, here he was, as usual. His footsteps echoed off the tiled floor. The halls were empty, since most people were having class right about now. He was the only one prowling the halls angrily. Or so he thought.

He never saw it coming. A figure crashed into him from behind, and he fell to the floor. Someone was on top of him. He was going to mouth off at the person, being that it was quite rude to run into people, especially when they were the only people in the whole school walking the hallways. But the plan was stopped when he sat up.

In front of him sat a blonde girl, sobbing. As much as he wanted to feel indifferently cold, he had a soft spot when it came to girls. _'Especially,' _His mind added. _'Crying girls.'_

Her platinum blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail with a thin sky blue ribbon. Her skin was a dark tan color. She was dressed normally, in a knee-length jean skirt and a blue v-neck. She looked quite distressed, her body shaking, and he placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, unsure what to say.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, mentally kicking himself. The Great Bakura does not say cliché lines!

The girl looked up for a moment, and gasped. _'Do I really have that bad a reputation?' _Bakura thought, annoyed. The girl turned away from him, but not before he caught a flash of violet. The girl's eyes.

"What's wrong? It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He added the last line grudgingly. After a moment of silence, he spoke up again.

"Look," he sighed. "I kind of… have a soft spot for girls, alright? I can't bear to see them cry. Just tell me what's bothering you."

Finally, a reaction! The blonde girl turned around, but looked at the ground. Her lips barely moved, but he heard what she said. Her voice was very feminine, and somewhat of a squeak due to her current situation.

"I got in a fight." She said nervously. Bakura blinked. This was not what he had expected.

"Oh. I- I thought you had a break-up with your boyfriend, or something like that." He explained, not really thinking.

"I don't _have _a boyfriend." The girl's tone was bitter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up –"

"I have to get back to class." She cut in anxiously, and attempted to walk past him. She stared at him when he caught her arm. Her lip was cut, he noticed, and she had multiple bruises beginning to form. She seemed to be trying to hide her eyes, looking down at the ground again so that her hair covered her eyes.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea. You need to go to the nurse." He stated calmly, not caring that his horrible reputation was being taken down with each kind word he said. It was only one girl, and she didn't look like the type to gossip. He figured that she wouldn't even remember the encounter, being more caught up in whatever things girls tended to think about.

"I'm fine." She huffed, but he was unconvinced. He placed his hand on her face, and tilted it so that he could see her eyes. They had tears in them. Her lip was starting to bleed again. He gently wiped the blood away with his thumb.

"You're bleeding. I'm going to take you to the nurse." He said firmly, and gripped her arm in his hand gently, guiding her down the halls.

When they arrived at the door to the nurse's office, he let her go.

"Don't tell anyone what happened today, alright? I have a reputation to keep up." He said it harshly, but his eyes told a different story. He could have sworn he saw a trace of a smile on her face, before the scared expression came back. Her violet eyes softened, for a moment.

"Thank you, Bakura."

As she closed the door behind her, Bakura stood frozen. '_How did she know my name?' _He thought, before realizing that his violent reputation had made it so everyone knew his name. Come to think of it, he was the only white haired person on the campus, besides some of the staff. Ryou went to a different high school so that he could not be blamed for his yami's actions.

But still, the way she had said it, with some sort of familiarity… it was strange. Did he know her? Had he stolen something from her before? No. It didn't seem that way. He usually remembered the faces of the people he stole from. Her face… she was fairly dark skinned, some might say tanned. And her eyes… they were beautiful. Her voice was the same, feminine and soft.

'_Oh, Ra.' _He buried his head in his hands. _'I think I like her…'_

* * *

**_R&R, please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

Summary: Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Reviewers**

**_(-hands reviewers cookies-) Yay for cookies!_**

**Chris's girl 14 – **Thankies! I'm going to try to update this fanfics a lot, unlike my others.

**Kotori-chan – **Yes, the girl is Malik. The reason Bakura didn't recognize him is that, basically, he hasn't seen Malik for a while. But he did notice something familiar. The eyes, of course. I mean, how many people have purple eyes?

Not to mention… would you identify an old (male) acquaintance if they were cross-dressing? Probably not. Also, Malik's voice-changing talents have come in handy…

**AnGeLoFmErCeY94 – **Right now in the story, Bakura hasn't had a relationship with Malik yet. I think I'd place this story after all the events of Battle City, so Bakura has talked to Malik before, but nothing further. 

**let-me-cry – **Can do!

* * *

**Ch.2**

**(Malik's POV)**

'_Whew. That was close. First that fight, and then, who do I run into, Bakura, of course! Gah.' _Malik's breathing slowed as he walked back to class, and his heart stopped its frighteningly quick beat. _'I don't think he knew who I was, though. Good thing my eyes didn't give me away. Ugh. I did slip up at the end, though, when I called him "Bakura" like that.' _

Unconsciously, Malik smiled to himself as he walked. _'Heh. He had the strangest look on his face… I'll never forget that look. It's almost like he –' _Malik stopped walking. _'Almost like he liked me. Oh, Ra… I hope I don't run into him again!'_

He giggled very girlishly, a hand over his mouth. _'But I never knew about his "soft spot for girls"!'_

* * *

**(Bakura's POV)**

The next day at school, Bakura was walking down the same hallway, the same time as the day before. This time, the teacher had caught him writing down his plans for world domination instead of taking science notes. After seeing the extremely detailed drawings on it (including many bloody and gruesome scenes), she had sent him to the office quickly, before she fainted. He had left the class in an uproar, and the Pharaoh had been calling the school nurse, the last thing he saw.

'Hahaha. I didn't even know the Pharaoh knew how to work a phone… or maybe that was his hikari. I can never tell; they're both so short.' He grinned wickedly to himself. He was just imagining a pleasurable sequence of events in which he stabbed, maimed, injured, etc. the helpless Pharaoh, when he caught sight of the girl.

Yes, it was easy to tell that she was the same girl as the day before. Today, she was wearing a flowing white skirt, and a pink tank top with a white jacket over it. Her earrings were delicate, cubic zirconium, and dangling almost to her shoulders. Her light hair was in an upsweep today. She looked gorgeous.

'Wow…' Bakura mentally whistled, stopped in his steps momentarily. Was today a special day? He seemed to recall something… oh yes. Today was the annual dance that celebrated the season of Fall. He hadn't been planning on going, though. Except maybe to spike the drinks. As he had been thinking this, the girl, who looked like she was in a bit of a hurry, started running down the hall she had been walking through.

'Hmmmm… risk my reputation by running after her, or stand here like an idiot and go to detention…' There wasn't much of a choice, so he quickly and quietly ran after her down the hall. As he reached her side, he saw her jump.

"O-oh. Hi." She said meekly, eyes on the ground again. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't she look at me when she's talking?'

"Hello, er…" He trailed off, sounding extremely stupid. "I'm sorry, but I never learned your name yesterday." He sighed.

"Oh, I see. I'm Brittany." The girl said, sounding more relaxed than she had the other day. "And yes, I know who you are. Yami Bakura, right?"

"Yes. You have a lovely name, if you don't mind me saying so." He said shyly, hoping she wouldn't notice his sudden change of personality. The girl – Brittany, he reminded himself – looked surprised.

"Thanks. Um, so, did you want to talk to me, or something?" She asked with polite interest.

"Oh, well, uh…" Oops. What had he been thinking? He had nothing in particular to ask her, unless… "I was wondering if you might… want to go to the Fall dance with me?" He hoped his acting skills were good. He also hoped that he didn't look like an idiot, for the second time today.

"Really?" Brittany's eyebrows shot up. "Um, well, this is kind of sudden…" She thought for a moment, and Bakura stood there patiently, the tension mounting.

"Alright, I'll go. There's just one thing." She said mysteriously.

"What?" He asked.

"Well… my last… relationship… didn't go so well, so, can we just go as friends, nothing more?" Her eyes, which he noticed were actually connecting with his for once, held a pleading look that he could not resist.

"Sure." He said happily, and then remembered that the Great Bakura does not feel emotions like happiness. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. "Aha! I was right!" He exclaimed.

"Right about what?" She was looking determinably at the ground again, playing with her hair.

"You did break up with a boyfriend!" He accused.

"Oh, that. Yeah, well… I went to a party, and it didn't go so well. He threw me in his car, and he was going to…" Her eyes went glassy. "…Do something to me."

"What? He didn't –"

"No. Luckily, some guy decided to hijack that car, and drove away before he could get in. I slammed the door in his face." She chuckled weakly at the last part, but it was still obvious that she had been terrified at the time.

"Hijacked a car, huh? Was it a red corvette, by any chance?" Bakura inquired.

"Actually, it was." She replied truthfully. He choked. "Why, did you hear about it?"

"No. I stole it." He said with a mixture of pride and guilt.

"You were the one?" She was looking straight at him again.

"Yes. Wait, I do seem to remember that there was someone in the back seat… I never spoke to her though, only let her off at a department store…" He recalled. "That was you, wasn't it!"

"Thank you so much! I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't… saved me." She said with much gratitude in her voice. Bakura smiled at her warmly. Something that didn't happen much when it came to him. She seemed surprised at his sudden display of emotion, too, so he figured it wouldn't be so horrible to act a little out of character.

He put an arm lightly around her shoulders, smiling still, and walked with her to her next class. She seemed somewhat shaken with his friendly attitude, but said nothing about it. He leaned closer to her when they had approached the classroom door (which was closed) and whispered in her ear.

"I'll meet you outside the school at five, alright? See you." She blushed faintly, but smiled at him when he gave her a one-handed wave, and entered her classroom as he proceeded to detention. Only after he had arrived before the dreaded door did he realize something. 'Why was she so late to class? It didn't look like she was beat up… is it possible that she was planning on 'running into' me?'

He shrugged off the concept, and started to dream about the coming dance. He wouldn't get to spike the drinks, now, since she might have one and pass out, but it was a sacrifice that he was willing to make. Heck, he could always spike the brownies and forbid her to have any… heh.

He transported himself back to his house after school, using his Shadow Magic, and started to prepare himself for the big event.

* * *

**_Review?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Reviewers**

(-hands reviewers sodas-) Yay for sodas!

**moonlit-leaf** **– **Yay! More praise! (-dances around the room-) 

**let-me-cry – **Naw, the guy hadn't done anything to him yet, and then Bakura stole the car, so he didn't find out… don't worry, Bakura is quite OOC in this one. At least, I think so. Er, you can look at my other fic (s) to read about Duke (Otogi). But I recommend reading one that's actually about Duke. Mine don't really include him much (sorry).

* * *

**Ch.3**

Bakura, having used his Shadow Magic to transport himself back to his house, wasted no time in getting ready for the dance. 'I might as well look nice, even if we're only going as friends.' He thought to himself with a bit of excitement.

He searched his closet and drawers, eventually coming up with a decent outfit. He found a plain, button down dark blue shirt, dark jeans, and a black trench coat. 'This will do.' He started to put on the clothes, and then looked in his bathroom mirror. His hair was wild and sharp looking as usual, but that did not need to be fixed. Looking at his choice of clothing, he grinned. He looked good. All right, so the jeans were pretty tight, but weren't they always? The trench coat completed the look nicely, and he deemed it worthy of his approval.

That being done, he hurried to the kitchen to eat a small meal (he never ate at dances, since he was well aware that there were people who spiked the food, and I bet you can't guess who…). After that, he dutifully brushed his teeth and hurried out the door, before realizing that he was going to transport himself with Shadow Magic.

'Whoops.' He thought gleefully, and ran back inside. After a flash of light, he appeared in the school locker rooms, and walked out to the front of the school, where he knew Brittany was waiting.

He found her immediately. She was wearing the same outfit as earlier, and still looked divine. When her eyes met his she resumed her usual practice of staring at the ground. With a quiet chuckle, Bakura thought to himself that it looked like she was learning some secret unknown to the world. He walked over to her slowly, feeling the venomous glares emanating from the students nearby. "So that's who she's going with!" A bunch of girls gossiped dramatically. 'Pfft. Spare me the pain, please.' He sighed. Any moment now, his reputation would come crashing down on him. 'Wait for it… wait for it… ah.'

And there it went. He overhead the crowds giggling and laughing, and presumed that they were pointing at him. Oh, cruel world…

He came to stand next to his date – his friend, he reminded himself – and smiled, quite aware of the disturbance he was causing. No one in the whole school had ever seen him smile, at least not without having some evil, ulterior motive. He thought he heard someone faint in the background.

"Hello, Brittany." He greeted her politely, and she whispered something back, which he couldn't hear. He nodded anyway, and looked around awkwardly to see what was happening. The doors to the room being used for the dance were just being opened. It looked like he had arrived just on time. He offered her his hand, and they walked into the room. There was some strange feeling that he had, holding her hand like that. It was hard to explain, and confusing, so he dismissed it for the time being.

The inside of the large room was decorated in Fall colors. Brown, gold, and orange leaves made of paper filled the walls, and all the streamers and banners were the same color scheme. The tables of food were covered with golden tablecloths. For a fairly low-budget dance, it looked decent.

The two, hand in hand, went to grab a drink and some brownies. Of course, he wasn't going to eat or drink anything, since someone had to chauffer. And he wasn't about to let her drive him home when he could use his Shadow Magic. It was so much simpler to get home using the easy way.

After they had sat down in some of the chairs lining the dance floor, and uncomfortable silence prevailed. Little did they know they were both thinking the same thing. After a few minutes, when the crowd had all migrated onto the dance floor with their partners, the two relaxed.

"Um, you look nice." Bakura attempted to start the conversation on a light note.

"So do you." She smiled at him, but broke eye contact after a few seconds. Bakura wondered if he would have a chance to ask her why she wouldn't look at him, because it was really bugging him at the moment.

"…" He wasn't sure if he should wait for her to talk, or start the conversation again. Luckily for him, Malik – er, Brittany decided that he – eh heh, I mean she was bored, and overcame her shyness.

"So… what do you like to do in your free time?" She asked meekly.

"Hmmm… well, I like to steal things, poison stuff, kill innocent people, and just generally alarm everyone in the area." He grinned.

"Uh… oh. I see. That's… nice." Brittany giggled, inwardly knowing that everything Bakura had listed was more or less true, or had been in the past.

"Eh heh. Well, okay, I was joking about most of that." Bakura tried to look like he was telling the truth, but had trouble keeping a straight face and ended up laughing.

"Oh. Anyway, though, I like to…" She paused to think for a moment. This would take some major improvisation. "Go shopping, get my nails done, have my hair done, flirt with guys, and get into fights." She giggled again, this time at herself. Bakura smirked.

"I thought so." Then he paused. "You're straight, right?"

"…" 'Brittany' made a choking sound. "Uh, yeah, of course." She hadn't expected that one…

"Well, I kind of knew that already, just by the way you act." He smiled. "I only asked because I wanted to see your reaction."

"You know, there are many other things you could say, or do, that would get you an interesting reaction as well…" Brittany hinted, getting a thrill out of flirting with danger. He knew he shouldn't be tempting Bakura like this, but it was so fun!

"Really?" Said Bakura in a provocative tone. He knew they were just friends, but flirting was still fun, even if it was more like mockery.

"Oh yes. In fact, after the dance I might be persuaded to check out your house… It must be full of sharp objects and fire hazards, though, so I guess I'll have to be careful, hmm?" The last part was playful banter, but the start was not.

"Well, I guess I'll take you to my house, then." He smiled winningly, and Brittany melted.

"Of course!" She said with faked enthusiasm. Bakura couldn't tell, mostly because he was too busy looking into her eyes. The violet eyes that were again, though it was a rare occurrence, focused on his. This time she did not look away.

"You have beautiful eyes, I don't know why you hide them so much." He commented, still gazing into the dark depths. She seemed to remember her usual behavior, and glanced around at the other dancers.

"Thanks." She gave a half-answer.

"Your welcome. But I still don't know why you hide your eyes. Are you a hypnotist in your part-time job, or something? If you are, that's okay, because I'm resistant to most psychic stuff like that."

"No." She scoffed. "I'm not a hypnotist. I just… take a long time to warm up to people, I guess."

"Well, maybe we can work on that "warming up" when we visit my house…" Bakura flirted shamelessly. It didn't hurt to have a little fun. He had no idea that Malik was really getting into his act.

"Perhaps… " She spoke casually, but he saw a flicker of excitement present in her eyes before she looked away again. He was dimly aware of the song ending, and the couples dispersing.

"Is it over already?" Bakura asked no one in particular.

"Looks like it. But it's only eight." She looked a bit worried. "Wasn't it supposed to go longer than that?"

"Maybe they had technical difficulties." He shrugged, and took her hand.

They walked out of the school, onto the moonlit grounds. They were the last to leave the dance, and Bakura spotted a shady group hanging around on the lawn. He led Brittany to the sidewalk, and they were walking down the road when a voice called out.

"Is that Brittany?" It was a man's voice. Bakura froze, and Brittany stopped walking as well.

"It's that guy! You know –" The rest of the sentence was unintelligible, and came out as a squeak. But Bakura still got the message. The creep from the party.

"Who's that? Is that – no… it couldn't be."

"Yeah, man, I think it is."

"Yami Bakura? But he's not the type to date girls like her…"

"Yeah, well, who else has white hair?"

"We should leave quickly." Muttered Bakura, sensing that the guys did not have good intentions towards the two of them. He kept on walking, faster this time, before a hand landed roughly on his shoulder. He turned around, and brushed it off, disgusted. A tall, semi-good-looking man stood in front of him. He looked like he was part of a gang.

"Dude, that's my girl. Give her back, or I might hurt you." He drawled. Bakura's eyebrows narrowed in anger. 'Why can't I just send him to the Shadow Realm?'

But he knew that wouldn't solve the problem. He shot an intimidating glare towards the guy, who backed up a step or two, but held his ground. 'Uh oh…' Bakura saw the other members of the gang walking over. They all looked pretty menacing. He almost didn't notice the way Brittany was holding onto his arm, trembling. He didn't want her to be scared because of some thugs. Maybe… if they ran fast enough…

"Let's go." He whispered hurriedly, and they sped off at a run through a dark alleyway. He could hear the footsteps of the gang close behind them. He ducked behind a building. 'We'll never be able to outrun them at this rate… what can I do?' The only thing he had was his Shadow Magic, which he couldn't use in front of normal people, but maybe… it's possible he would be harmed if this kept up. That was a good excuse. He'd made up his mind.

"Hold onto me, and don't let go." He said to Brittany, and she nodded. Bakura placed his hands on hers, and invoked the Shadow Magic. Instantly they were falling through the vortex, and then they were there.

* * *

Unfortunately, he hadn't been all that focused, so they ended up falling from the air onto the couch. Panting, they both assessed the interesting position they had literally fallen into. Bakura was on top. Brittany was… not. Bakura's hands were on her shoulders, and hers were gracefully clasped around his waist. And she was looking him in the eye.

Those violet eyes, so beautiful… he wanted to sink into them forever. As they lay there, staring, he was overcome by an inexplicable urge to kiss her. 'This is the perfect moment. If I don't do it now, she'll think I only want to be friends.'

He started to lean in towards her, and she struggled, trying to escape from what she knew he was going to do. As his lips neared hers, she suddenly tried to push him away. Of course, she was too weak to actually do anything, but the action itself made her message clear.

"Don't…don't kiss me, Bakura!" She pleaded, her eyes catching his again. He stopped his descent, and slowly sat up on the couch. She took the opportunity, and sat very far away from him, at the other side of the couch. "I'm sorry…" She murmured quietly.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have tried to do that. I know you just wanted to be friends, but I couldn't help myself." He sighed. "I'm hopeless."

She sighed as well, but for reasons yet unknown to him.

"Thanks for saving me from those… people." She smiled. 'Oh. I forgot about that…'

"Oh. Your welcome. But… why aren't you asking me questions about how I did it? You know, the vortex, the magic sparkles, and everything?" He needed to know.

"Well… there are some things you don't know about me, either." She said in an almost bitter tone. Strange.

"Like what?" He asked casually, not anticipating her answer.

"J-just a minute. I need to use your restroom." She excused herself quickly, and Bakura waited, tapping his foot and wondering what it was that he didn't know.

* * *

Although he did not know it, in the restroom Malik was sobbing, his head in his hands, asking Ra what he had gotten himself into. He didn't know, and he didn't intend to find out.

'Oh, Ra! He almost _kissed_ me! How am I supposed to deal with that?'

* * *

**Review!**

Haha, Bakura brushing his teeth… that must look so cute… (-squeeeeee-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Reviewers**

(-hands reviewers milkshakes-) Yay for milkshakes!

**AnGeLoFmErCeY94 – **Hmmm… Bakura only _thinks _he's straight. Right now, that is. (-evil grin-) 

**let-me-cry –** Yes, he is enjoying it… though Bakura doesn't know it.

* * *

**Ch.4**

(Malik's POV)

'I should have seen this coming. I mean, come on! I was flirting with him earlier, and then he saved me from those guys… it's almost like a fairy tale, or something. Of course he would have seen his chance. Maybe I just hoped he'd realize before now that I'm not who he thinks I am…' Malik pondered darkly.

'Gah! Now even my thoughts sound girlish!' He buried his head in his hands again. Just then, he heard a knock at the bathroom door. He squeaked. 'Now, I'm definitively getting too girly.'

"Brittany! Are you okay?" It was Bakura's voice, obviously. Malik yelled back a quick "Just a minute!" and wiped his tears from his face. Satisfied at the image of himself in the mirror, tear-free and calm, he twisted the doorknob and walked out into the living room.

* * *

(Bakura's POV)

Bakura looked up to see Brittany walk out of the restroom serenely. He was standing a few feet away from the door, his hands in his pockets. He had taken his trench coat off, which gave him a more relaxed look. But his face showed that he was feeling guilt for his recent actions. And he didn't even know the half of it yet…

"Brittany! You took a long time in there, so I kind of got worried." He said sheepishly. She walked over to him, and smiled nervously. He gestured towards the couch, and they both sat down again. Brittany fidgeted for a few moments, and then Bakura broke the silence.

"So, what is it I don't know?" He asked curiously. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. As if I have any friends…" He added the last part hesitantly.

"Well, I don't know… I don't think you'll like it." She said softly.

"It's okay. We're friends, and I don't care what it is. Trust me." He said convincingly, sounding like he was actually being truthful for once.

"Fine. But you won't like it." Brittany said slowly. She started to speak again, and her voice was strained. "I'm… not who you think I am, Bakura." Her voice was quiet.

The room seemed to close in upon her, and it felt dark and mysterious. Bakura's heart pained his chest, and he wondered what she possibly would say next.

"I'm… well… my name's not Brittany." She said at last. Bakura blinked.

"It's not? What is it, then?" He said, confused. She sighed, knowing that when his question was answered, she could not take it back.

"Look into my eyes, Bakura." Her beautiful voice filled his ears, and he gazed into the violet, unfathomable depths of her eyes. So pretty, so… teasingly familiar. Was she trying to tell him something? "Do you notice anything about my eyes?"

"They're… familiar. I knew that from the start." He admitted. "But I just can't pinpoint where I've seen them before." He said with frustration. Now Brittany was in a tight spot. She would just have to tell him straight out. And that would not be fun.

"No doubt they are. Well, if you can't remember, I'll just have to show you." While this made no sense whatsoever to poor Bakura, he still watched her as she stood up and walked a few feet away from the couch. All of a sudden, he let out a gasp.

There were streaming lines of magic swirling around her body, and sparks flew as the light encased her entirely. The room flashed, and she was gone. He sat there, stunned, and jumped as something, or someone, poked him in the shoulder.

"And there you have it." Spoke a male voice he didn't recognize. He turned around, and saw Malik Ishtar standing, arms crossed, behind him. He fell off the couch rather clumsily, and jumped quickly to his feet, holding out a dagger.

"How did you get here, Tomb Keeper?" He said menacingly.

"How did I get here, you ask?" Malik laughed, and then put on a pouting look. "Come on, Bakura, get a clue!" And Bakura did. As he looked into Malik's eyes, he realized something. Though narrowed now, the eyes were the same as Brittany's.

"What – how – how did you…?" He trailed off.

"Ah. Now you get it. I was starting to think you really were thick." He smiled slightly. 'Brittany's smile.' Bakura noted with confused wonder.

"You – you're Brittany? But, how?" He gaped. "You were cross dressing?" He started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Spat Malik, glaring.

"Yes it is!" Bakura stopped laughing, though, and straightened up. "It is very funny." He started to remember everything he knew about Brittany from the start. "Did you really get in a fight?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, the other girls were jealous of my good looks, and –" He stopped as Bakura giggled. "What?"

"Your good looks. Ha ha ha ha… you were even good-looking as a girl. It's amazing, really." He commented, enjoying the indignant look on Malik's face.

"Yes. I was." He said through gritted teeth, his purple eyes flashing. "But enough about me. I got quite a kick out of your actions, you know. Especially when you invited me to the dance."

"Oh Ra…" Bakura choked. "Oh Ra…"

"Exactly. And now you know why 'Brittany' did not want you to kiss her." He said irritably. Bakura stopped breathing. 'Ugh…I almost kissed Malik Ishtar. Oh Ra, what have I done?'

"…" His breath was still caught, and he stared blankly at Malik. Malik sighed, playing with his hair in a very feminine fashion. After a few moments, he caught himself, and then started to examine his nails with interest.

"Malik?"

"Yes?" He paused in the act of looking in a handheld flip mirror, having been applying more eyeliner.

"Well…" He stopped, and eyed Malik suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Putting on my makeup, what does it look like?" He replied automatically, now onto the lip-gloss. His sentence was somewhat muffled due to this.

Bakura laughed. "I never thought I'd see this… Malik putting on makeup…" He muttered to himself.

"Well, then…" Started Malik, finished with his makeup at last.

"'Well, then' what?" Asked Bakura casually, sitting back on his couch. Malik joined him, still sitting far away from the thief.

"What are we going to do now?" He gave Bakura a 'duh!' look.

"Oh. Well, I don't know. I'm certainly not going to tell anyone about you." He said thoughtfully. "But what are people going to say if I suddenly break up with you after only a day?" It was Malik's turn to choke.

"You're not going to break up with me." He stated firmly after a second's pause. Bakura pouted stubbornly.

"And just why not?"

"If you did, I would have the gang after me again, and I don't think you want to be responsible for 'Brittany' getting injured, molested, and worse. Plus, it would just attract attention to us, and hence, me. Unwanted attention." He said calmly.

"Oh. But… what are we going to do, now that I know about you, and all…?" He asked with interest. "I don't know if we can act like normal couples…" He added as pictures of high school couples making out against lockers surfaced in his mind. 'Ack.'

"I'm afraid we'll have to, or at least pretend to." He sighed. "I hoped your acting skills are superb, Bakura, or we might run into trouble."

Bakura sat silently, thinking over the situation.

"Do I have to kiss you?" He said finally, causing Malik to freeze.

"Uh… I hadn't thought about that. That could definitely be a problem."

"No, I don't think so. Brittany owes me one, anyway, since I didn't get to kiss her earlier."

"You're such an idiot, Bakura. You know that Brittany doesn't exist." Malik chided, scowling.

"Nonsense. If I have to, I can and will pretend that you really are Brittany. It might help." He explained sensibly.

"Fine. You can pretend all you want." Sighed Malik, running his hand through his hair. "I still don't trust you, though."

"Well, that can be fixed." He extended a hand. "Truce?"

"Okay, truce." Agreed Malik, and they shook hands. "Does this mean we're friends?"

"Sure does." Said Bakura happily. "This deserves a party. I've never had a friend before."

"Me neither!" Gasped Malik, his eyes lighting up. "A party sounds fun!"

"I'm not going to invite anyone, since obviously I don't have any friends." Bakura thought out loud. "Just me and you, then!" He said triumphantly, and for some strange reason Malik's heart did a flip-flop.

"Uh huh." He said half-heartedly, as his heart continues its acrobatics.

* * *

**_Review?_**

****

Gimme suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Reviewers**

(-hands reviewers cream puffs-) Yay for cream puffs!

**AnGeLoFmErCeY94 – **Actually, I'm not going to make them play Truth or Dare in here, because my other Yugioh fic, The Matchmaker, is going to use that idea. The next time I update, that is. 

**let-me-cry –** Hehehe. Yes, he is.

**moonlit-leaf – **Hmmm… it is quite possible that I will use your idea…

**Kotori-chan** – Liek, OMG. I LUV MALIK 2!11111! (Heh, sorry, couldn't resist the n00b talk) T.Lei () – Yes, that sounds much like moonlit-leaf's idea. I might use it. (-smiles-) Psycho Demon-Witch – Thankies!

* * *

**Ch.5**

Since the past hour, Bakura had been busying himself by making a grocery list for the party. Malik looked curiously over his shoulder as he wrote.

Grocery List 

Cake

Cookies

Pie

Potato chips

Soda

Confetti

Streamers

Balloons

Whipped Cream

"Whipped cream?" Questioned Malik with suspicion. "Why are we getting that?"

"You'll see. I had an idea." Said Bakura mysteriously. Malik rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever."

"You sound like Brittany." Bakura laughed. Malik just glared. And poked Bakura in the stomach. Bakura squeaked.

"Ack! Stop it!" He whined, clutching his oh-so-poke-able stomach with a pout. Malik pouted back.

"Meh. Let's go get the groceries." Malik said with a sigh. And so they went, though it was past midnight. Bakura transported them to a nearby grocery store (which was closed, of course), and they took what they needed. Then, they happily transported themselves back to Bakura's house. Or so they thought…

"Oof! Bakura, you idiot!" Malik yelled as he crashed into the floor. Seconds later, Bakura fell on him. The two lay in a rather haphazard pile for a few moments, temporarily stunned, until Bakura yawned.

"Uwaaaaaaaah. I'm tired. We should prepare for the party to be tomorrow. It's Saturday… no school… aaaaaaaaaahhhh…" And he drifted off to sleep. Malik lay on the ground beneath him, tapping his fingers on the ground, annoyed, as he lay on his stomach.

"Hmph." He said expressively, and attempted to wriggle out from under Bakura. Wriggle. Wriggle. Wriggle. Stop! Bakura yawned again. Wriggle. Wriggle. Yes!

Malik succeeded in disentangling himself from the sleeping Bakura, and stood up. He was going to transport himself home, when he realized he was low on energy. As seen by the latest example, using Shadow Magic when one is tired does not produce a good effect.

Malik yawned. _'What now?' _He thought tiredly, and finally decided to sleep on Bakura's couch, he collapsed onto it, and started snoring softly.

* * *

It was three o' clock in the morning when Bakura woke from his vegetative state on the floor. _'Whoops. I should have picked a better place to sleep.' _He thought stupidly, and yawned again. _'Maybe the couch would be a good idea. Yeah.' _Still half asleep, and half blinded, he stumbled over to the couch and collapsed onto it. He fell asleep, and dreamt of fluffy sheep and whipped cream. Strange.

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Came the surprised, angry shout from Malik, who was once again beneath Bakura. On the couch, again… he wondered if Bakura planned these things, and then realized that he was not Brittany.

Thinking to himself that Bakura was quite strange, he found that said thief's arms were currently wrapped around him. If someone walked in just then, it would have looked like they were snuggling. At that thought, Malik nearly burst out laughing. _'Me and Bakura… snuggling? Hahahaha…' _He had no idea what was to come… again.

He looked up at the figure on top of him. Yami Bakura looked peaceful in his sleep, seeming to be cuddling Malik. Strange, again. Malik blushed at the… now familiar position they were in. _'It must be fate!' _He thought dramatically with a touch of humor.

"Mmmmm… fluffy sheep." Mumbled the slowly waking Bakura. Malik blinked. _'Fluffy… sheep?' _He wondered to himself.

"Whipped cream." Continued Bakura. Malik gagged. What kind of dream was Bakura having?

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah." Bakura yawned and rubbed his eyes. Still blind, he feel forward again, and attempted to bury his head in his pillow. Unfortunately, he only ended up nuzzling Malik's neck in a very… seductive fashion. Malik got his breath back after a few seconds, and his eyes widened at the very un-Bakura like behavior.

Finally, something clicked in the thief's head, and he opened his eyes again, and yelped.

"I'm so sorry, Malik! I didn't know you were still here!" He said apologetically.

"…" Malik stared at Bakura. "Aren't you going to get off me now?"

"Er… yes. Yeah, yeah, of course!" He said hurriedly, and half jumped, half fell off the couch. "Owwwww…"

"Serves you right." Said Malik, blaming the gods on the cruel game being played with the two of them. He could still feel Bakura's face nuzzling his neck, and…

His face grew warm, and he covered it with his hands as a blush crept across it. _'Stupid blush.' _He thought angrily. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Bakura yawning again.

"Morning, Malik." The thief said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes. "Wait… why are you still here? We didn't… we didn't… do somethi –"

"Of course we didn't!" Malik said with a scowl, chucking a pillow at Bakura. It successfully hit him in the head. Bakura growled.

"I was only joking." He saidin annoyance.

"Oh. Yeah. I knew that." Malik said weakly, and got off the couch. He helped himself to a bowl of cereal, and thoughtfully avoided making one for Bakura. _'I'm so nice.' _He joked sarcastically to himself. Bakura walked into the kitchen area, and stared at him for a while.

"What?" Asked Malik when he could stand it no longer.

"Are you okay, Malik?" Bakura asked with concern.

"Why? I feel fine."

"You look red. Maybe you're sick." Explained Bakura, taking a few steps toward Malik, until he was standing right in front of him. "You're getting a darker red, now." He informed the other helpfully, as Malik stared at him. He came even closer, so that now their bodies were almost touching.

"Yep. You're definitely sick." Proclaimed Dr. Bakura after a few more seconds of inspection. "We'd better get you back onto the couch!" He diagnosed. Malik snorted.

"Bakura, I'm not sick." He said tiredly, stepping back a foot or two, just to be safe. "You can take my temperature or something if you really think so."

"I don't have a thermometer." Bakura complained. Malik narrowed his eyes.

"Then steal one, O' Smart One."

Bakura scratched his head. "I didn't think about that."

* * *

One and a half hours later, they had stolen a thermometer, and tested Malik. His temperature was perfect. Bakura finally admitted that Malik was not ill in any way, and they proceeded with the party plans. It was three o' clock in the afternoon when they were ready for the event.

"Yay!" Said Malik happily, having regained his enthusiasm for parties. "We're done, now what?"

"Now… we party!" Bakura said with a note of triumph. Then there was silence.

"Um… I've never been to a party before. Not really. What exactly do we do?" Malik asked in befuddlement.

"Hmmm…… well, I did plan some things. Why don't we play tag first?"

"Tag? Why would we want to do that?" Asked Malik with apprehension.

"You'll see." Said Bakura mysteriously. He smiled. Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Ooookay." He said with finality, and Bakura spoke up again.

"You're it."

Malik smiled. He gave Bakura, who was not even moving, a poke. "You're it!" He exclaimed happily, and took off at a run. Bakura followed. They jumped over the couch, ran around the living room several times, and off into the rest of the house, which Malik knew nothing of. Malik ran fast, just fast enough not to be caught by the thief who was tailing him. He ran into a room the looked like the master bedroom, and darted into another door. The bathroom.

"Crap!" His voice rang out and echoed. Bakura came to a halt behind him. Malik hung his head, cornered. "No fair." But Bakura only smiled, and did something that Malik had definitely not been expecting.

Bakura pushed Malik into the large shower, and turned it on full blast. Malik yelped as he was hit by a spray of cold, cold water.

"BAKURA!" He yelled.

"You're it." Said Bakura slyly, turning to run out of the room. But Malik was not done with him yet. He seized Bakura by the shirt, and shoved him into the shower, causing his clothes and hair, as well, to be drenched.

"Now we're even." Malik said confidently. (1)

* * *

(1) At this point, the author very much wanted to put in a lime scene, but couldn't because of plot issues… nuuuuuuuuuuuuu! But I will save that scene for another story… Yesssssss… the Matchmaker, probably…. Hehehehe. 

**_Review?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Reviewers**

(-hands reviewers muffins-) Yay for muffins!

**AnGeLoFmErCeY94 – **No, I just write whenever I have time, or when I feel like it. 

**let-me-cry –** Yep. He astounds me, too. Just wait until you read this chapter. Hehehe.

**moonlit-leaf – **Yet another interesting idea from you. I must say, it is tempting…

**Rapturous Voice** – I will, I will…

* * *

**Ch.6 – In Which There Are Many Possibilities Of Lime Scenes**

Bakura growled. Now he was soaking wet, too. This hadn't been part of the joke.

"Malik, you ruined my best shirt!" He complained irritably. Malik scowled.

"Well, you ruined my only shirt!" He countered, not counting the many shirts he was able to wear as Brittany. After all, he loved the violet, midriff showing shirt that had a style no others possessed. His own style, basically. He heard Bakura step towards him.

"It's not my fault your fashion sense is so bad that you chose to wear only one, very indecent shirt." He was clearly angered. Malik's eyes flashed.

"My fashion sense? At least I have one, unlike you. All you wear is trench coats, button down shirts, and jeans. I mean, come on, live a little." He made a very feminine gesture at the words 'come on'. Bakura didn't notice, though, because he was too annoyed.

"Hmph. Well, I'm not going to apologize." He said stubbornly. Malik sniffed.

"Good, because I'm not going to either." Malik spoke rebelliously.

"… Are you looking for a fight, or something? You're treading the line now." Warned Bakura with a venomous look. Malik shrugged.

"All I'm saying is that you have no sense of personal style." Malik said, tempted to add a comment of 'like, oh my god' at the end, but stopped himself.

Bakura growled angrily. "You're saying I have no personal style?" He hissed threateningly, and Malik squeaked. The white haired thief pushed him roughly against the shower wall, glaring at him while he gripped the Egyptian's shoulders.

"And what are you going to do if I am?" Malik questioned, wondering if Bakura would actually hurt him.

The livid face came closer to his. "I might have to hurt you." Bakura stated more or less calmly. Malik pondered the interesting situation he was in. He could risk getting a little beat up. Besides, it made life interesting.

"When you say 'hurt' exactly what do you mean by that?" Malik spoke slowly, too nervous for his own good. Bakura smiled.

"I don't think you want to find out."

"What if I do?" Malik was pushing the limits again. He felt Bakura's hands tighten on his shoulders. (1)

"…" Bakura did not have a menacing reply for once. In a moment of recognition, Malik realized how very stupid their argument was. He started laughing. Bakura stared at him, wondering how insane his friend really was. Malik kept laughing. Finally, when he could stand it no longer, the thief put a hand over the other's mouth, successfully stopping the laughter.

"What was that for?" He asked, now in a less menacing mood.

"Hehehe. I just realized how very cliché this is." He continued explaining after Bakura gave him a strange look. "It started because of ruined clothes, and now… well…" He paused.

"Well, what?" Bakura was still gripping Malik's shoulders, but lightly now.

"Now, it looks like a start of one of those dramatic… er, those romantic scenes." He finished calmly. He stared meaningfully at Bakura. Bakura stared back. Then, he released Malik very quickly and stepped away from him.

"Well… that was stupid." He mumbled half-heartedly, now completely drained of anger. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't realize until a few seconds ago." Malik shrugged. "Why don't we go back to the kitchen? The cake's waiting, you know."

* * *

They walked back to the kitchen, soggy and dripping wet. Neither cared. They just wanted cake, and that was all that their minds would hold for the time being.

Finally, having reached the kitchen, they pulled out the cake from the cupboard, and set it out on the table. Bakura took one chair, and Malik took another facing him.

"I'll cut the cake…?" Bakura suggested, and Malik nodded. He dug out a suitable tool, and stared at it for a second. Malik, coughed, and the thief jumped, and went back to his duty of cutting the cake. He gave them each two medium sized pieces. Malik licked his lips, and started eating his first piece. Both of them finished eating their first slices at the same time, and stared at each other across the table. Malik blinked.

"Uh… Bakura?" He asked with a giggle.

"What?" Bakura put down the second piece of cake, which he had been about to take a bite out of.

"You have icing on your cheek, and…" He stopped talking to giggle again, seeming to find his statement extremely funny. Bakura scowled.

"And what?"

"You look… you look…"

"Out with it!"

"You look… cute." Malik explained after a moment. Bakura narrowed his eyes. He still hadn't wiped the icing off his cheek, and he did so now, before he forgot. Malik giggled again, unafraid of inciting Bakura's wrath. He should have been afraid, though.

"Do I?" He said, the menacing tone coming into his voice once more. "I'm not supposed to look cute, Malik, I'm a thief. I am menacing." He explained slowly. Malik shook his head.

"You don't look menacing right now." He pointed out, shoveling a dollop of icing into his mouth. Before he could even squeak, he was against the wall again, this time in the kitchen, with Bakura's hands starting to bruise his shoulders. He looked up at Bakura.

"How about now?" Bakura asked quietly. Malik shook his head.

"Nope. I'm not feeling any menacing waves yet." He joked.

Bakura's face came closer. Any closer, and they would have been kissing. 'What a lovely thought.' Malik noted with sarcasm. "How about now?" Repeated the thief. Malik gulped. His mouth was very dry. (1)

He stared into Bakura's eyes, and Bakura stared back, unfazed. "Y-yes." He said quickly, sighing in relief when the thief's face pulled away from his. Another close escape.

Bakura noticed the odd behavior, and raised an eyebrow at Malik, who only smiled happily. "It's nothing." He said, lying through his teeth.

They both went back to the table, and Bakura was about to take the first bite of his second piece of cake when Malik spoke.

"You know, there are other methods of getting your way than being menacing." He pointed out, relishing the confused look on Bakura's face when the thief put his cake down, untouched, again.

"Like what?"

"Like… flirting, for example. I find it often works very well for me." He heard Bakura snort. "What?"

"For you, obviously, it works because… well… you have the right qualities." Bakura said. It was Malik's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You don't even know me. Why do you think I have the right… qualities for it?"

"Well that's obvious. You have the right personality, the talent with voice-changing, and… er, the body." He explained, blushing faintly.

"You forgot the eyes." Malik scolded, and got up from the table. Bakura stared. He still hadn't eaten the last piece of his cake.

"What are you doing, Malik?" He asked in a suspicious tone. Malik turned towards him, arms crossed, and grinned.

"I want to see if my way of doing things works as well as yours does. A simple test, nothing more." There was a mischievous glint in his eyes the Bakura definitely noticed.

"Let me guess: it involves me." He sighed, and got up from the table. Malik smiled at him.

"You were certainly quick to catch on." He didn't even flinch at the glare aimed at him for the remark. "Now, let us say that I want something from you, Bakura."

"… Like what?" Bakura blushed, putting his hands in his pockets. 'Oh, the many possibilities… why, he could mean –'

"Like your piece of cake." Malik's reply jolted Bakura out of his not-so-pretty thoughts. "Say, I want your piece of cake. This is probably how I would attempt to get it if you were someone I didn't know."

Bakura stood still as Malik walked gracefully towards him. He saw the… interesting look in Malik's eyes. The blonde stopped in front of Bakura, and then came closer. And closer. An inch separated their bodies, nothing more. Malik leaned in closer to Bakura, and place his hands on Bakura's shoulders gently.

His head was tilted up towards Bakura's face, and he moved it to the side in order to whisper in the thief's ear.

"Bakura… I never told you what I thought when I met you, did I?" He whispered softly, his warm breath tickling the other's ear. He brought his body closer to Bakura's, and brushed his lips over Bakura's neck. It was getting very hot in the room.

"I thought you were hot." He whispered seductively. He nuzzled Bakura's neck, and put his arms around Bakura's neck. He brought his face closer to the other's, and whispered softly, his eyes closing.

"Will you give me the cake, Bakura?" He asked, and brought his lips closer, and closer. (1)

"Yes! Yes, you can!" Bakura exclaimed at the last moment before their lips would have touched. Malik drew back, and took his hands off Bakura's shoulders, and smirked. He took the piece of cake off of Bakura's plate, and abandoned the suggestive act. After the last bite, he put the plate down, and looked at Bakura, who was still standing in the same place.

"Bakura?" He asked with a yawn. "You can wake up now, I'm not going to do anything to you." He joked.

"Oh. Sorry, I was kind of out of it for a moment… hey! You took my cake!" He complained.

"No, you gave me your cake. Remember? Being intimidating isn't the only way of getting things." Malik smirked again, his arms crossed once more. "Or did you forget?"

"Oh… yes…" Bakura sighed. "That really wasn't fair, though." Malik asked him why, and he just shrugged. They walked out to the living room, and Malik stood there for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"You know, now that the party's over, I should go home. It's getting dark, anyway." He nodded to himself. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bakura." He waved, and invoked the Shadow Magic. Right when he was about to transport himself, Bakura's hand grabbed his arm, and Malik couldn't stop the magic.

The two went hurtling through the vortex, landing (standing up) in Malik's own room.

* * *

Malik dusted his clothes off, and then rounded on Bakura. "Just why did you follow me?" He asked in an irritated tone. He was sleepy, and wanted to go to bed.

"I never got a chance to say something." Bakura said mysteriously, and Malik raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't about to confess your undying love for me, are you?" He said suspiciously.

"NO! I mean, of course not." Bakura smiled sheepishly, then looked serious again. "I don't want you to think that you're better than me."

"What?" Malik said in a confused voice. "What are you talking about?" He was wringing the water from his still soaking wet shirt. He looked up again to see Bakura standing right in front of him.

"You said that my only way of getting things was being intimidating. I just want to prove that I can do anything you can do. Better." He smiled evilly. Malik stopped trying to get the water out of his shirt.

"Are you talking about the 'experiment' I did on you?" Malik asked with dawning recognition. 'Uh oh.' He knew Bakura didn't like to be bested in anything that could be called evil or unfair.

"Yesssss… I am. You catch on quickly." Bakura said quietly, almost using Malik's exact words from the previous time this had happened. He moved forwards, towards Malik. Malik started backing up… and came up against the wall. 'Oh no…'

Bakura strode forward, blocking Malik's ways of escape. Malik squeaked.

"Scared already?" Bakura teased, pinning Malik to the wall by holding his arms. "I don't think so." He whispered. Malik looked up into Bakura's eyes, which were getting closer.

"Admit that I'm better, Malik." Bakura whispered into Malik's ear, using the same technique Malik had used on him. Malik shivered, but said nothing. 'I won't surrender that easily!'

"So stubborn, aren't you… too stubborn." Bakura whispered again. He eyed Malik's wet shirt, and seemed to get an idea. Using one hand to keep Malik imprisoned, his other hand was free.

"Say it." He commanded in a hiss. Malik was silent again, and his body jerked as he felt a hand slip up under the violet shirt. He started to sweat, and blushed a dark red as the thief's treacherous hand caressed his bare chest seductively. (1)

"Say… it…" He whispered. Malik closed his eyes, and fought against the answer that was on the tip of his tongue. As Bakura's cheek brushed against his own, he froze. And realized his escape route at last. As Bakura's hand continued to caress him, he brought Bakura's body closer to him with his free arm, and began to kiss the thief's neck.

"Never…" He whispered breathlessly in Bakura's ear, as he slipped his own hand suggestively under his opponent's shirt. Victory was sweet. Bakura froze, and let go of him as he stroked the pale skin softly. "Tell me I'm better, Bakura… tell me the truth…"

Bakura was frozen, realizing the meaning of the other's actions. Malik was winning. 'He's good, that's for sure.' He thought numbly.

For good measure, Malik nuzzled the thief's neck, making sure to brush his lips across it more than once. Bakura made a strangled noise. "What was that?" Malik teased, his lips coming closer to Bakura's. The end was near. Bakura mumbled something. Malik leaned in, closing his eyes. (1)

"All right! You're better!"

Malik stopped, and opened his eyes. "Obviously." He said, taking his hands off of Bakura. He was about to boast about his victory when the door swung open.

"Malik?" Called the worried voice of Isis. "Go to bed, okay? It's late."

"Okay, sis!" Shouted Malik from the bathroom. The door closed, and footsteps were heard going down the stairs. Malik sighed in relief. "That was close." He had grabbed Bakura's wrist and darted into the bathroom the moment before his sister had opened the door.

"Well," Said Bakura shakily. "I'd better be getting home now, or your sister will find me." He turned to go, and Malik grasped his hand.

"Wait – Uh oh…" He said, and the two went falling through a vortex again. Bakura, of course, had been about to transport himself home when Malik latched onto him. And here they were again. Of course, Bakura was still somewhat disoriented from the recent events, and you know what that means. Think back to what happens every time Bakura ends up transporting himself somewhere with Malik, and he is tired, scared, or otherwise affected.

* * *

The two fell from the vortex that once again opened in the ceiling of Bakura's house. Malik hit the floor first, on his back. Bakura landed on him. Again. 'How many times is this going to happen?' Malik thought with annoyance. Bakura merely looked at him, and their eyes met.

"Why are you always on top?" Malik demanded. Wait. Was that… desire in his eyes? Malik squeaked. (1)

"The competition is over, Bakura, don't start this with me!" He scowled. Bakura blinked, and seemed to realize what he had been about to do. He mumbled a half-hearted apology, and collapsed onto the couch. Malik sat up, and dusted himself off again. He eyed the wet shirt with distaste.

"Goodnight. I'm going to take a shower." He saluted the sleeping Bakura, and transported himself home. And on his feet, I might add. Bakura really needed to practice his Shadow Magic.

* * *

Malik stepped into the steaming water, and it ran over his skin, warming his body. He sighed, rubbing shampoo into his beautiful hair, and yawned. The warm water felt so nice… almost like…

He slapped himself mentally, scowling. There was no excuse for thinking such thoughts!

But still… today had been interesting…

He sighed again, and let the water pour over him. The steam rose in the shower, and Malik wondered to himself what kind of clothes he would wear tomorrow… it looked as if he was going to be Brittany for a long, long time. Unless he went shopping. Yes, shopping was good. And he could kill Bakura with perfumes. Yes, that sounded good, too. Shopping… shopping… shopping…

'Hmmm… that's a good idea.' He thought with triumph, and resolved to drag Bakura out shopping after school the next day. That would be a fitting punishment for… whatever it was that he did wrong. He stepped out of the shower, wringing out his wet hair with a towel, and wrapped another around his waist. He got out his toothbrush, and brushed vigorously with a minty toothpaste.

'Minty fresh!' He thought gleefully, and donned his silky, cute pajamas with bunnies on them… okay, so that wasn't what they looked like. He was actually wearing silky boxers with the Millenium Items on them. He had Isis make him those extra-special for his birthday.

He yawned a last time, and slipped under the covers of his nice, warm bed…

* * *

(1) This marks the points where the author was very tempted to start a lime scene. Notice how many times in this chapter this happens.

**_Review?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Reviewers**

Nada. Zip. Zilch. I guess I update fast.

(-hands READERS chocolate-) Yay for chocolate!

* * *

**Ch.7 – In Which There Are MORE Possibilities Of Lime Scenes**

Malik woke up refreshed, at a very early hour of the morning. He always got up early, due to the amount of time it took to do his makeup.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…" He yawned, and stretched his arms cutely. He slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, and… fell off.

"Owwww!" He exclaimed, now lying sprawled on the floor. He grumbled to himself and walked to the bathroom, studying his reflection in the mirror. He gasped, and clapped his hands to the sides of his face. _'Oh noooooooooo!' _He thought in horror. He had bed-head. Really, really bad.

'_I'll just have to shower again.' _He thought, and started up the hot water. _'Great.' _He brushed through his hair once, and stepped in.

* * *

Bakura rubbed his eyes sleepily. At least he hadn't woken up to find himself cuddling Malik, like yesterday. That had been… strange. To say the least.

Then he remembered that today… was a school day. _'Noooooooooooooooo!' _

He got up from the couch, and sorted through the clothing in his dresser. The average tee shirt, trench coat, and jeans were all he needed. He sighed, tiredly putting on his clothes, and then was struck with a thought. _'I could pick up Malik so we could go to school together!' _

Smiling at the good idea, he remembered about the events of the night before. His smile faded. _'Hmmm… I'll have to find a way to beat him at it sometime… but not today.' _

* * *

He walked into the living room, and transported himself to Malik's room. The bathroom door was slightly open. He shrugged, hearing that there was no shower going, and opened it.

Malik turned around, and gasped, clutching a hand to his heart.

"AH!" He exclaimed, dropping the toothbrush onto the floor without realizing it. He was wearing a towel around his waist, and nothing more. His shiny blonde hair was slick and wet from the recent shower. It was dripping water down his body.

"Bakura…? What are you doing here?" He asked in shock. Bakura mumbled something unintelligible. Malik scowled. He took a step towards Bakura, and placed his hands on his hips. (_his _hips, not Bakura's)

"Uh… I came to pick you up." Bakura said awkwardly, observing the sight before him with great interest. Malik sighed, and ran his fingers through his beautiful hair. (_his _hair, not Bakura's) Bakura stared. Malik raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. (1)

"N-nothing." Bakura said, turning a bit pink in the face. He turned to leave the room, and felt a hand on his arm. He froze, and turned around, giving Malik a questioning look. (1)

"You look… flustered." Malik assessed, looking at the blushing thief. Bakura shook his head, but Malik walked forward another step. "You aren't still mad about yesterday, are you?" He grinned. "Because, you know, I'm always going to be the best. It's just how I am."

"You are _not_ the best!" Bakura retaliated. "I was even thinking about a rematch." He growled. Malik laughed.

"You don't seriously think you can beat me at my own game, Bakura…?" He asked jokingly. "You'll never win."

"Yes I will. I say we have a rematch _now_." He spoke seriously, his dark eyes narrowing. Malik blinked. (1)

"Now? Can't it wait until I get dressed, at least?" He asked nervously. _'I mean, come on, how much of a disadvantage is it to be dressed in a towel at a time like this?'_

"No." Bakura said firmly. When Malik glared angrily at him, he continued. "I'm not going to do that to Brittany. Don't get her involved." Malik rolled his eyes.

"Bakura, for the last time, you _know_ we're the same person." He exclaimed impatiently.

"Could it be that you're scared? Do you think you can't win?" Bakura teased, leering. Malik's mouth dropped.

"As if! I'll never back down to a challenge from you!" He said angrily. Bakura took this as an invitation, and stepped forward. Malik backed up. And ran out the bathroom door before Bakura could stop him.

"Isn't running away the same as backing down?" Bakura questioned, annoyed, but when he walked out of the bathroom he saw Malik, waiting. The Egyptian's arms were crossed, and he looked annoyed.

"No. I wasn't running away. I simply thought that it was more fair if we had a larger room to… compete in." He answered somewhat lamely. Bakura grinned evilly, and walked towards Malik again. He took hold of the Egyptian's arms, and pulled him closer. He maneuvered him so that they were in the same position as last time. With Malik against the wall, of course. Malik growled.

"Isn't that an unfair advantage?"

"Of course not. It's my turn first anyway, since I suggested it." Bakura countered, and stared at Malik for a moment.

"What is it this time?" Malik sighed.

"I'm thinking over battle plans." The white haired thief mused. Malik rolled his eyes. (1) Bakura, seizing his chance, bent down with a full intention to kiss Malik, and catch him off guard. But Malik had other ideas.

"No… kissing…" He hissed, turning his head away from Bakura so that his opponent's lips only grazed his cheek.

"What? You never told me… wait a second, you kissed me when –"

"Not on the mouth, Bakura. That is a rule." He stated firmly. "And no… no taking off clothes." Bakura gagged.

"I'm not _that _desperate to win! You actually thought I would… guh." He choked. "That's not going to happen, don't worry."

"Just get to the game, already!" Reminded Malik, whose arms were still being held forcefully back. He winced.

"Fine…" Bakura whispered, and teasingly kissed Malik on the cheek again. Malik blushed, but said nothing. "It would be wise of you to admit defeat before I really get serious…" He said softly in Malik's ear, then moving to brush his lips against the tan skin of the other's neck. Malik shivered. Bakura removed a hand from Malik's arm, and it went to the Egyptian's uncovered chest.

"You know I'm going to win eventually. Just surrender, and make it easier for both of us…" He whispered. Malik growled menacingly. Although the offer sounded tempting, he knew he could best Bakura any day. As he began to blush more, Malik decided to turn the tide of the game again. Somehow, he managed to push Bakura over using one arm. They both fell onto the floor, with Malik on top, as always. (1)

"Who's winning now?" He asked silkily, pushing Bakura's shirt higher up the pale skin, so that their skin was touching. He kissed Bakura's neck, sending shivers down the opponent's spine. "Ready to give in yet?" He asked again, savoring the redness in Bakura's cheeks. He _was _winning.

"Of… course… not." Bakura panted, and brought Malik closer to him. The blonde struggled and writhed in his arms as their lips came closer. Still thrashing, he spoke angrily.

"No! There's no kiss –" (1) He was cut off as the door opened. He stopped struggling, and Bakura scowled. Isis appeared in the doorway, looking worried.

"Malik? It's time for you to head off to school!" She called, and shut the door. Malik sighed in relief.

"This match is over for today." He told Bakura firmly, and got up from the floor, where her had thrown a blanket over them both. No one will ever know why he is so skilled at avoiding his sister's notice…

Dusting his clothes… er, towel off, he looked at Bakura.

"I'm going to change. I have to get to school as Brittany, and I haven't even put my makeup on. I'm going to be late, so you might as well leave now –"

He stopped speaking again and glared when Bakura put his arms on his shoulders. (1)

"You still owe me, Malik." He leaned in again, and Malik scowled. He slapped the thief hard on one cheek, and stood there fuming.

"Save your competitive feelings for school, when we'll need it!" He reprimanded, and stalked into the bathroom after gathering up his clothes. Bakura rubbed his cheek, and it stung. _'Ouch. Oh well… it's the challenge that makes it fun.' _

He transported himself to school, and Malik came out of the bathroom an hour later to do the same. Both ended up at school by the end of the first class.

* * *

(1) This marks the points where the author was very tempted to start a lime scene. 

**_Review?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Reviewers**

(-hands reviewers brownies-) Yay for brownies!

**let-me-cry – **Hehehe. So would I. Although, she didn't actually see Bakura and Malik together yet… mwahahahaha!

**moonlit-leaf () – **Yep. I have been restraining myself. (-points to straitjacket-)

**AnGeLoFmErCeY94** – Thankies! Enjoy the brownies. StormySkys – First, I needed to save the limes for later… (-smile-) Second, you will learn that in due time. After all, that _is _the big question, isn't it?

**Ch.8 – In Which the Author Finally Got Some Plot Ideas**

It was the end of the third class on Monday when Bakura and Malik saw each other again. Lunch time, of course, was the best time for them to meet. Malik had been walking out to the Cafeteria when he had been ambushed by Bakura and hauled off to an empty corridor.

"Bakura!" Malik breathed, recovering after having been half carried to this silent hallway. "You think this is a good place to meet?" The hall was empty, yes, and lined with rusty old lockers.

"I _know _it's a good place to meet." Bakura grinned evilly, and showed Malik the Shadow Magic barriers he had put up around each corner of the corridor. "No one will be able to hear us."

"Good. So, what is there to discuss that we haven't went over already?" Asked Malik, playing with his hair unconsciously. It was down today, in ringlets.

"I was thinking… to the school public, we are an item, correct?" His eyes were glinting.

"Yes, and…?" Malik twitched at Bakura's evil smile. _'It burns, it burns!' _

"Don't you think it would be more convincing if we acted like a couple, rather than merely saying we are, and completely avoiding each other? People will be asking questions, soon, and that gang boy might come after you again if he thinks you're… available." Bakura leaned casually against the wall. Malik did the same, he was next to a line of lockers, and made sure to stay a foot or so away from his companion.

"Well, it does look like you're right, but…" He trailed off, uncertain. His violet eyes met Bakura's, and he grimaced. "It will take much acting for both of us. It may even come to… worse things than flirting."

"Just how worse are we talking here?" Bakura questioned apprehensively, frowning.

"Well… there might be kissing involved, for one thing. Probably a lot of handholding, and some hugging as well. Major acting, for you." Malik said in a rush.

"Oh? That doesn't sound so bad. When's the rehearsal?" He joked casually. Malik scowled.

"We're only going to do all that when we know people are watching, or else at a dance." He explained impatiently. "No practicing, all improvising. So you'll just have to make it up as you go along."

"All right." Bakura nodded firmly, and held out a hand.

"What?"

"Let's shake hands on our 'agreement.'" He suggested. And they did. In a firm, businesslike handshake, their fates were sealed. Or, maybe that's putting the whole thing a little dramatically…

* * *

At lunch, Bakura and Malik could be seen walking together, hand in hand, talking animatedly, and whispering 'sweet nothings' in each other's ears. At least, that was what the rest of the school saw. None of them knew that under this façade, the two tricksters were talking about their plan in hushed tones, making it look like something it was not.

When the bell rang for fourth class, the two parted ways, and went off in separate directions. Malik ran down the halls to get to his next class, but stopped abruptly upon seeing a colorful poster.

'_Ooh, pretty pictures!' _He thought girlishly, looking at the notice. It was an ad for the school's play this year: Rapunzel. _'Well, I've got the hair for it!' _

Malik beamed, and took an application. _'This will be fun!' _And he decided to go to the tryouts.

* * *

In another hallway, far, far away, Bakura read the same notice.

'_A play? This is good, very good. I can do all kinds of mischief… fires, explosions, fatal makeup accidents…and blame them on other people…ooooooh, yes.' _Obviously, Bakura had a different motive when he picked up an application form. _'Yes. In order to be close enough to do damage, I must be involved in the play. Probably a minor character would be best, so that I could skulk behind the stage in between scenes and set up the preparations… yessssssss…' _

He left the hall quickly to go to his next class.

* * *

That day, after school had ended, the two were preparing to teleport home together, having met in the same abandoned corridor as at Lunch time.

"So, Malik, I guess we should go to my house?" He asked. "Then, perhaps, we could practice?" He gave Malik a wink, and Malik faked idiotic giggles before looking serious again.

"How about no. Well, I'll still go to your house." He caved on the first part of the suggestion. Bakura scratched his head, pretending to think for a moment.

"This seems like a good time. It sounds like there are a few people coming down the hall. Wouldn't this be a perfect place for a couple to be making out?" He suggested thoughtfully. (1)

"People? Well, we should at least be talking happily, perhaps holding hands, maybe…" Malik was interrupted as Bakura cut in, not having listened to one word of the blonde's reply.

"Perhaps, against a locker. That might be dramatic…" (1)

"Bakura! Get those thoughts out of your head!" Malik hissed, whispering to him that the people were turning the corner now, and they should just play it cool and keep talking. Bakura had other ideas.

He leaned closer to his 'girlfriend,' and Malik was helpless to stop him. After all, what kind of couple would they be if 'Brittany' slapped Bakura senseless because he tried to kiss her? Exactly.

Malik, kicking himself mentally and knowing that he was going to kill Bakura later, put his arms around his 'boyfriend's' neck and closed his eyes right before the kiss came.

"Hey, loser, I don't think you should be touching Brittany like that."

Malik heard Bakura sigh, and the kiss ended before it had begun. Malik was saved, for now. _'But at what cost?' _His mind told him scathingly.

"Yo. Get your filthy hands off of her." Came the now louder, and closer voice. Bakura and Malik took their hands off each other, and stood facing the 'people.' Bakura slipped an arm around Malik's shoulders protectively.

It was the gang, again. How unfortunate for them. (the gang, not Bakura and Malik)

And the same stuck-up guy was at the front. He had obviously been the one to speak.

"Maybe you should have realized by now that couples usually like to 'touch' each other. Or did you fail that class, too?" Bakura glared mercilessly at the gang.

"You two aren't together. I haven't seen you kiss yet! All couples make out all the time, but you two just seem to talk. More like friends." The 'guy' countered saucily. Bakura smiled.

"Maybe you just haven't seen us making out yet. Care for an example?" Bakura suggested positively.

"No thanks, man, I just ate lunch." Yelled one of the other members of the gang. Bakura sniffed.

"I'm so hurt." He said dramatically. Then he was serious again. "I suggest you all leave us alone."

"Leave you alone? Why would we do that?" The leader snorted. Bakura smiled his trademark evil smile, and the gang backed up a few feet.

"There's more to me than you know." He said mysteriously, drawing Malik closer to him.

"You're just weird. I think I'll show you who's boss!" The leader took out a small gun from his jacket. Before he could even blink, it was knocked out of his hands. It hit the wall and broke. Bakura stood angrily, arms crossed now.

"Guns are useless. Watch and learn…" He stood back from the gang, and drew out a dagger. As fast as lightning he threw them. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…

All hit their marks. The gang members' throats. Finally, only the leader stood. He looked pale, gazing at his fallen comrades. Bakura threw a last dagger expertly, and it caught the guy in the same way. He was knocked over.

* * *

Bakura quickly steered Malik away from the scene, and they started to walk to a more peaceful hallway. After a moment, Malik couldn't take it any longer. He burst out in tears.

"How could you do that? They weren't going to hurt us, they were just bluffing!" His large eyes met Bakura's in despair. "You just killed them. Just like that. You're… you're horrible!" Malik sobbed.

"I didn't do anything, Malik." Bakura said gently. "They're not dead."

"Oh, yeah right! I saw those daggers. Right in their throats, every last one!"

"Did you see any blood?" Asked Bakura patiently.

"Uh, um, well… no." Malik paused, sniffing, to reassess the situation. "No I didn't. But, how?"

"The foot ball game's tonight. They were all wearing button down shirts and ties. I hit them on the top button. Nothing touched their skin." Bakura explained to the now much calmer Malik.

"Really?" The blonde asked, wiping his eyes.

"Really." Bakura confirmed, pulling the Egyptian into a hug. "I'd never let you see something like that, Malik. I love you too much." His heartfelt words made Malik's tears stop, and he hugged the white-haired thief back.

"Thank you, Bakura." He murmured quietly.

* * *

(1) This marks the points where the author was very tempted to start a lime scene.

**_Review?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Reviewers**

(-hands reviewers M&M's-) Yay for M&M's!

**akuavari – **Hehehe. Yes. Your review of chapter eight made me laugh.

**let-me-cry – **You shall see… perhaps Bakura didn't even realize he said it.

**AnGeLoFmErCeY94 –** Thankies again!

**SlushieBlu ()** – Careful, you might make me think I'm actually a good fanfics writer! (-gasp-)

**Psycho Demon-Witch –** It's so much more fun updating when people actually want you to.

(-smiles-)

**DessertQueen ()** – Wow. You're dedicated.

**IceDemonKiara004 **– I'm glad you think it's good. Of course, I know it's never going to be one of those really awesome fics, but hey. I gotta do something in my spare time… heh.

* * *

**Ch.9 – In Which the Author Got Some Plot Ideas, Again**

A girl in pigtails walked down the hall, and gasped, spotting the infamous Yami Bakura and the popular Brittany hugging. The white haired man turned to glare at her, and she fled the hall. Poor thing.

"Well. That was certainly well timed." Malik smiled, wiping the tears from his face.

"Yes. It was, wasn't it?" He put an arm around Malik's shoulder, and the two walked to an empty classroom. Bakura closed the door quietly.

"We should probably go back to my house." He suggested wisely, and Malik nodded.

"All right. But if we end up on the floor again, I'll slap you." He threatened. Bakura unconsciously raised a hand to rub the side of his face where Malik had slapped him that morning. _'Ow. It still stings.' _He winced.

"Got it. I'll try to do better this time." He grabbed Malik's hand, and invoked the Shadow Magic which sent them falling through the so very familiar vortex.

* * *

To Bakura's relief, they appeared on their feet in his living room. He glanced at Malik.

"Are you disappointed?" He asked mockingly.

"No! Of course not." Malik laughed. "It's not like I get some sort of sick pleasure from dealing you pain."

Bakura stared at him. He stared back.

"What?" He asked indignantly.

"You're still Brittany." Bakura said, turning around. "And you're using your own voice. It's starting to freak me out." He grinned, but Malik could not see that.

"Well, fine then." And he used the same strange magic that allowed him to change back to himself very, very quickly. "You can look now." He said sarcastically.

Bakura turned around, and saw that it was indeed Malik now. That was a relief. Or, was it?

"I was just teasing you, Malik." He said good-naturedly. Malik grinned back.

"Fine. Now, do you have any food?" The blonde asked Bakura, tilting his head to one side cutely.

"No." Bakura sighed, his hands in his pockets. "Ryou hasn't come for a week, and he usually gets my groceries, so that I'm not encouraged to steal them instead." He smiled evilly. "Not that that helps much, but I suppose it's the thought that counts, hmm?"

Malik sighed. "Oh well." He went back to playing with his hair, and sat back down on the couch next to Bakura. Staring into space, he realized suddenly that Bakura's arm was around his shoulders again.

"Bakura?" He asked, confused.

"Hmm?" Bakura turned his head to look at the blonde.

"Why are you…" He gestured at Bakura's arm around him. Bakura smiled.

"Sorry." He withdrew the offending arm. Malik just raised an eyebrow, and said nothing.

"Actually, if you want to know, I was thinking that some rehearsal might do us good." Bakura shrugged. Malik gaped.

"I thought you weren't serious about that!" His violet eyes flashed. "There is _no_ way I'm going to practice… acting with you!"

"Why not? It's only acting, after all." Bakura drawled lazily, running a hand through his white hair placidly.

"Because… because… well…" Malik sat with his arms crossed, sulking. "Fine. I don't have a reason not to. But that doesn't mean I want to do it."

"Does that mean we can?" Bakura seemed to perk up.

"No." Malik said impatiently. "And you won't be able to change my mind, so don't even try."

The room was silent for a few moments, and Malik froze. His sixth sense was telling him that a certain thief was going to give him trouble right about… now.

Bakura leaned closer to Malik, talking in a low voice.

"This can be easy, or hard. Either I rehearse alone, against your will, or we do it together. I assume that you would find the latter more appealing?" He whispered threateningly. Malik squeaked.

"Fine. But we aren't going to be doing that much rehearsing, only a little bit." He gave in, but still hated losing. He pouted, but Bakura ignored him.

"Well…? What should we practice first?" He asked, actually expecting an answer. Malik snorted.

"We have the holding hands part down already." He dismissed that thought, thinking that there wasn't much else they could practice.

"Hugging seems okay, too." Bakura commented. Malik raised an eyebrow. "Well, friends hug, so I don't have a problem with that." He added. Malik nodded.

"Hmmm…" Bakura thought to himself. "That only leaves… kissing."

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Malik put his hands on his hips. "No way."

"Malik, how many couples are there at our school that one does not see kissing, ever? None. Do you see my point? How convincing will we be if we don't even look comfortable kissing each other?" Bakura explained in exasperation. Malik huffed.

"Well, I don't want to!" He said angrily. "Only if it's absolutely necessary."

"How about I make it necessary?" Bakura said with a smirk. Malik narrowed his eyes. "It's just for practice. Besides you still owe me one."

Malik stared at Bakura. _'The NERVE of that thief! The NERVE!' _

"Well, actually more than that. Let's see… there was the time with Brittany, then that other time, and then when Isis interrupted us…" Bakura counted on his fingers. "You owe me a lot, Malik." He concluded in a surprised voice.

Malik rolled his eyes, not amused. "I don't _owe _you anything."

"Yes you do." Bakura challenged. "Besides, you're so… cold. Why won't you let me kiss you?"

Malik blinked. "That sounded very strange, and I suggest you take it back."

"The Great Bakura never takes anything back." Bakura proudly stated. Malik just sighed. "Still, though, you have to loosen up. Practice doesn't mean anything."

He started to move towards, Malik, who started backing away like usual. Soon, again like usual, they came up against a wall.

'_I love walls.' _Bakura thought to himself, and then wondered how strange it was to be thinking things like that.

He had his hands on Malik's shoulders, and said Egyptian was glaring at him full-force at the present.

"Don't you dare." He hissed. Bakura only smiled, and brought his face closer.

"What makes you think that?" The thief asked, closing his eyes. He felt Malik start to tremble as he came so very close.

"You're not going to die, Malik." He spoke softly, and kissed him on the lips.

He let his mouth linger on the Malik's, and felt him weaken. After a long moment, he broke the kiss. Malik seemed to collapse inside, his violet eyes not comprehending what had happened. Bakura steadied the blonde as he stared disbelievingly.

"I… I didn't think you would actually do it." Malik said in shock, his eyes still locked onto Bakura's. The thief found that he could not look away.

"I always keep my promises." Bakura smiled at Malik. "And you are alive now, aren't you?"

"I think so." Malik said, still in a daze. Bakura led him back to the couch, where both sank into the cushions.

"Someone had to do it, Malik." Bakura told his friend seriously. "I was beginning to think you had a phobia of kissing." He smirked.

"I do." Malik said hesitantly, looking down. Bakura's eyes softened.

"Really? I didn't think it went that far." He pulled the blonde closer to him, so that his head was resting on the thief's shoulder. "Are you okay, now?"

"I don't know." Malik sighed, not making a move to slap away the offending arm around his shoulders. "I'm still scared, I suppose. I've always been."

"Maybe it would be better if you kissed someone yourself, instead of being kissed." Bakura suggested, still worried for Malik's emotional health. Malik looked up at him quickly.

"Do you really think that would help?" He asked hopefully. Bakura smiled.

"I don't know, but I think it would help your self confidence, at least."

"O-okay…" Malik said nervously. "What do I do?"

Bakura laughed quietly. "Let your emotions take over. That's all there is to it."

"All right." Malik said, turning to face Bakura with an unconvinced look on his face. Bakura's mind registered what he was about to do.

"Wait, you meant 'all right,' as in 'right now'?" He asked cautiously. "I mean, I don't mind if you do, but –"

Malik pressed his lips against the thief's, before he could let his mind tell him not to. He felt Bakura freeze. Deciding that it was either all or nothing, the blonde put his arms around Bakura, and deepened the kiss. Before things got too out of hand, though, he withdrew, and sat back on his side of the couch, breathing quickly.

Neither one said anything for a while. It had amazed Bakura that Malik had been able to catch him off guard like that, and it amazed Malik that he had been able to willingly kiss someone. The only bad thing, to the poor blonde Egyptian, was the topic of his thoughts. _'Great. Now I want to do it again.' _

* * *

**_Review?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Reviewers**

(-hands reviewers cakes-) Yay for cakes!

**akuavari –**YKA: Yaoi Kissing Action. I like that. Actually, I'm just like you. Veeeeeery obsessed.

**let-me-cry – **Er... thanks?

**SlushieBlu ()** – Yeah, I kinda got the point. DessertQueen () – You… gave me chocolate… hooray! And… I'm sorry you had to beg so much. The only reason I don't update much sometimes is because I'm… busy? No, more like… lazy. Guh. Moonlit-leaf – Of course Bakura's the prince. Hahaha. I had that planned out since chapter four, practically… and no, you don't know how much Bakura wanted that kiss… 

**DarkAngstKoi **– Yup. Malik wearing a skirt… you don 't see that every day, hmm? Ya know what? In my health education book, it uses 'Malik' as one of the example names for a weight-measuring thing. Heehee.

**marik lover2264 – **Of course! The show must go on.

**Togie – **Yesssss… you will see.

**RainOwl –**Yeah. Actually, I was thinking of putting that after every paragraph, and at the end of the chapter say, 'any time is a good time for a MalikxBakura lime scene!'

**BakuraxMalikNum1Fan** – We will see. We will see. Myst49 – Thankies! 

**Chibi-Miv – **Thank you!

* * *

**Ch.10**

Malik and Bakura sat uncomfortably on the couch, staring off in opposite directions. They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes now. Malik started to fidget. Bakura shifted. Bakura turned to steal a glance at Malik, who was looking away. He pretended to be lost in thought when Malik turned to face him.

"Um…" Malik started, not really sure what he was going to say. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He said, hoping that their friendship could remain intact, impossibly.

"…" Bakura stared at Malik. He didn't know what to say, either. "Look, Malik, I –"

The doorbell rang. Bakura jumped up.

"Who in Ra's name could that be?" The white haired thief questioned to himself, wondering if anyone in their right mind would actually come to visit him.

He walked over to the door, angry and interrupted, while Malik sat awkwardly. He looked through the small eyehole in the door, and saw who it was.

Ryou.

"Malik! Go hide!" Bakura hissed, motioning to the other end of the house.

"Where?" Malik asked in panic. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"How about the closet?"

"Okay!" Malik dashed off to the other end of the house.

"I meant the front closet… but I guess that would work, too." Bakura muttered to himself. The doorbell rang a second time, stubbornly.

"Oh, for Ra's sake! I'm coming!" He turned back to the door, and yanked it open forcefully. Ryou blinked up at him.

"What's wrong with you, Bakura?" The shorter, white haired boy asked, his eyebrows raised. "You look… a bit red in the face. Are you sick?"

Bakura mumbled something about telemarketers as a lame excuse, and then let Ryou in. His hikari put down the three or four grocery bags he had been holding in the kitchen.

"Here. This should be enough to last you another week or two." The hikari smiled at the thief, and went back to the door to leave. "Bye bye, 'Kura!"

He stepped out the door, and closed the door quietly. Bakura let out a sigh. Well, at least he had food, now.

* * *

"Malik! You can come out, now!" He yelled from the kitchen. A minute later, the Egyptian had still not shown up. "Malik!" He shouted again. Finally, he realized that he probably couldn't hear.

He rummaged through the grocery bags, and put everything in its rightful place. He took the last item out of the bag, and gave a happy squeal of delight. It was a bottle of whipped cream. And he loved whipped cream.

Bakura did a victory dance around the kitchen. A few moments passed, and he calmed down. He had to go find Malik.

The white haired thief strode down the hall, pausing every now and then to check a closet. It wasn't the bathroom closet, so he resolved that it had to be the bedroom closet.

Twisting the doorknob, he walked into the closet. Well, that wasn't a smart idea, because the closet was pretty small, and he ended up walking into Malik.

"Ow! Bakura, what are you doing?" Malik said in annoyance. Bakura sweat-dropped.

"Whoops. Sorry, Malik." He turned the lights on. Actually, he only kept a few clothing items in the closet, and those were mainly trench coats. He pulled the hangers aside to see Malik standing with his arms folded, leaning against the wall.

"Guess what Ryou got me!" Bakura said happily, unaware of Malik's irritation with him at the present. He hadn't backed out of the closet, and Malik was still 'cornered'. And we all know how much Malik hates being 'cornered' mostly due to the fact that it happens often.

"What?" Malik asked sarcastically.

"This!" Bakura held up the whipped cream bottle. Malik stared, and then blushed.

"Yeah… and? So what?"

"So… what? It's whipped cream, Malik!" Bakura defended the bottle proudly. After all, he loved whipped cream.

"Your point being…?"

"It tastes good."

"Oh, well, that's wonderful. Now, do you mind getting out of the closet, so I can get out, too?" Malik suggested, starting to drop into a very bad mood.

"Oh, fine…" Bakura said, and made his way back to the kitchen, Malik in tow.

* * *

When they arrived at the kitchen, Malik watched Bakura shake up the bottle with excitement.

"You really like that stuff, don't you?" Malik asked, a bit happier now he was out of the extremely small closet. Boy, did that have strange implications. He shuddered.

"Yep!" Bakura took off the cap, and then…

"What are you doing?" Malik shouted. Bakura had took a hold of the tanned Egyptian, and looked like he was attempting to force-feed him whipped cream. "Mmmph!"

Once he had gotten Malik's mouth open, Bakura had sprayed a lot of whipped cream into his mouth. Malik made a strangled noise, but then started to taste it.

"Mmmmm…" He said, as his eyes widened. Bakura only smiled.

"I told you it was good." He smirked at Malik, who was savoring the cream with a mixture of wonder and dreaminess.

"Mmmmm hmmm." Malik agreed, and took the bottle from Bakura.

"Noooooooooooooo! What are –" Bakura protested. Malik seemed to think for a moment, and then came up with an idea.

"Did we ever finish our little 'competition'?" He asked innocently.

"Uh… no." Bakura scratched his head. What was Malik talking about?

"Hmmm… you know, we could finish it this time, and this bottle could be the prize. What do you think?"

Oh… _that _competition. Bakura blinked. "Suuuuure." He said blankly. Then he got into 'seduction mode.' "So, have the rules changed now?"

"Oh… I don't know. What do you mean?"

"Is kissing allowed now?"

"… maybe." Malik answered, and then paused. "Well, let's go out into the living room. I'll leave this in the fridge." He set the whipped cream in the refrigerator.

* * *

After they walked into the living room, they stood facing each other.

"Now what?" Malik sighed. "I guess we start now, huh?"

"I guess so." Bakura said, shrugging, and took a few steps forward.

They stared at each other for a few more moments.

Bakura bravely made the first move. He backed Malik into the couch, and pounced. But instead of starting the usual moves, he tickled Malik instead.

Tears came out of the Egyptian's eyes, and he laughed breathlessly.

"No! Stop! Just… stop tickling… me…" He tried to say the words in vain. "Fine! You win!"

Bakura stopped tickling Malik.

"Well, that was too easy." Bakura smirked, still on top of Malik. Who knew that an alternate, completely innocent approach to the game would be a winning technique?

"Bakura, you can get off me now." Malik said breathlessly.

"Awww… that's no fun." Bakura teased. "I have you just where I want you."

Malik stared as the thief brought his face closer.

"What are you doing?" He asked hesitantly.

"Exactly what you think I'm doing." Bakura said, and leaned down to kiss Malik.

Malik held up a finger to Bakura's lips.

"Why?"

"Because… I…" Bakura suddenly froze. "I…"

"Bakura?"

"I love you."

Bakura kissed Malik on the mouth, and to his surprise, there was no resistance. Malik kissed him back.

* * *

**_Review?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Reviewers**

(-hands reviewers chocolate bars-) Yay for chocolate bars!

**SlushieBlu ()** – Heh heh. Yes, it was mean to be that way. I hope this chapter turns out well. DessertQueen () – (-chokes on lollipop-) Thanks! I like writing stuff like this. Moonlit-leaf – I'm trying to make this a good chapter… I hope it's good! 

**RainOwl – **(-is doused in streamers and confetti-) Yay! Party!

**Myst49** – Hee hee. I'm glad you like it so much. I think I just got re-obsessed with this pairing. (-sweat drop-)

**WeirdPerson –** Thankies!

**Andyouthinkimcrazy **– Hehehe. Thanks.

**Chibi-Ana ()** – Eh… I don't do lemons. Sorry! I dunno, I guess I'm not… good enough for that. (?)

**Darka-Chan –** Heh. You will soon find that all my fics are OOC. At least, most people say so. I try, I try…

* * *

**Ch.11**

* * *

Malik and Bakura pulled away from each other quickly. They were both blushing a deep red. Bakura nearly fell over in his hasty attempt to get off of Malik. Malik sat up, looking shaken.

"What was that for?" He asked. It was more of a way to get away from the real meaning of what had just happened than a true question. Bakura fell into a sitting position on the floor.

"Well… I suppose the sugar went to my head." He looked around nervously.

"Sugar?" Malik frowned in confusion.

"The whipped cream." Bakura explained with a sigh.

"Oh. Yes, I remember." Malik sat in thought for a few seconds. "Wait a second!" He pointed an accusing finger at Bakura.

"Huh?"

"You never ate any whipped cream, you liar!" Malik's eyes narrowed.

"Er, I didn't?" Bakura scratched his head sheepishly. "Whoops. I guess you're right."

"I'll ask one more time. Why did you –"

The doorbell rang. Bakura, happy at the chance to escape the coming wrath of Malik, made a speedy sprint to the door, where he looked through the small eyehole to see who it was. He paled, if that was even possible, and ran back to Malik, motioning to be quiet. Without a word, he took a hold of Malik's wrist, and started to drag him towards the back of the house. Malik protested silently, at first, but eventually let Bakura lead him to the bedroom.

"Who was it?" Malik whispered, once they had taken seats on the floor of Bakura's room.

"Fed-Ex." Bakura said in a mortified tone. Malik blinked.

"What's wrong with Fed-Ex?" He asked.

"I don't know… I just don't like opening the door to weird people…" He stopped talking when Malik laughed. "What?"

"You're afraid to open the door? Wouldn't they be more scared of you?" Malik giggled.

"Hmmm… maybe." Bakura became lost in his own world again. Malik poked him with a finger.

"Eh?" The thief said.

"So… why did you do that?" Malik asked, turning serious again. Bakura gulped.

"Do what?" He smiled innocently. He should have known by now that he absolutely sucks at acting like that. Malik took him by the shoulders. Bakura twitched. It wasn't the best, at this particular moment when he was still trying to contain himself, to have the Egyptian's hands on him.

"You know what I mean." His voice was a hiss. Those lavender eyes looked angry now.

"Well, uh… I don't know." Bakura admitted finally, wondering whether he should tell Malik to let go of him. He couldn't take his eyes off of Malik's. Not good.

"Tell me." Malik growled. Bakura attempted to remove the hands from his shoulders, and failed. Malik wasn't about to let him go anywhere. Bakura tried to stay calm.

"Um……. Well…" Bakura started to talk in a mysterious tone. He held up a finger to silence Malik.

"It all started when Ryou came with the groceries. You were still hiding in the closet. I looked through the bags, and found a pack of sharpies. You know, for school."

Malik yawned, looking thoroughly bored already. He was still holding Bakura by the shoulders.

"So I opened the sharpies, just to test them out. Only, when I took the lids off, I realized that they smelled really good." Bakura tried to smile convincingly. "I kind of got high off of the sharpies, so everything after I came to get you from the closet is kind of a blur. Maybe I hallucinated, and thought you were a girl, or something."

Malik narrowed his eyes. "Again?"

"Well, it has happened before…" Bakura stared at Malik, who was (yes) still gripping his shoulders like he was some kind of wanted criminal. Malik was not convinced.

"I'll let you off for now, but I still don't believe a word of what you said." Malik said airily. Bakura pretended to be hurt. Malik rolled his eyes, finally letting go of the thief.

"I guess I'd better go home now. I've got something to go to." Malik scowled. Bakura actually looked sorry to see him go.

"Oh. Well, actually, I guess I have plans, too. I'll see you tomorrow." Bakura smirked, and mockingly blew Malik a kiss. The Egyptian looked slightly perturbed.

"Bye, then." He said hesitantly, walking into a vortex.

* * *

Bakura sighed. Tonight was the try-outs for the play. He had to get ready.

Heaving himself off the ground, Bakura rummaged through his drawers to find some suitable clothes. He eventually went with his usual school outfit. Striped shirt, his regular pants, and his black coat. Confident, he strode out into the living room.

Invoking the Shadow Magic, he teleported to the school.

There was a good-sized group of people gathered in the auditorium when Bakura showed up. Luckily, he was just in time for the try-outs to start. Taking a seat, he received a handout that listed all of the roles. He was hoping to do something like set design, but he realized that to be backstage during the play, he would have to be a character. If he was lucky, he would get a role of little importance, and be able to stay in the back to sabotage the play. _'Mwahahahahaha!' _

"Everyone who's here to audition for a part, sign this paper, please!" The drama teacher, who was in charge of this whole affair, passed out the forms. Bakura hastily made his trademark signature, and passed back the form.

"Okay! Now, let's have you all up, one by one, to see what level of acting you're at." The teacher handed the first person in line a script of a few lines from the play, which Bakura now remembered was _Rapunzel_. _'Well, it didn't matter anyway, I suppose.' _

The first person did a fair job. She wasn't too bad, but she hardly put any emotion into her lines. Bakura smirked. He had this play in the bag. The next person stepped up, and the next. Finally, it was his turn.

He looked at the script, and gagged. The lines were from the upcoming play. They were the Prince's lines. _'Ugh. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to tolerate it.' _Bakura scowled, his back facing the audience, and then turned around. He was on the stage.

He thought he heard a faint gasp from the students, but ignored it. His face changed to one of sadness and despair. Tears came out of his eyes, slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"My love…" He spoke in a pained voice. "I can't see your beauty any longer." He bowed his head, closing his eyes for a moment. The crowd seemed to be holding their breath.

Bakura looked up again. "I wish… just once… I could see you… again." He whispered the very last word, and turned away.

He was done. The tears stopped, and he hastily wiped his face with a sleeve. Stepping off the stage, he heard nothing. They probably thought he was horrible. At least he might get a part.

All of a sudden, the crowd burst out in cheers. Everyone seemed to have loved his performance. Bakura stared, wide-eyed, as the drama teacher smiled at him.

"It looks like we've found one of our main characters. If no one out-acts you-and I don't think that's very likely-you shall be the prince."

Bakura gaped. The prince? They must have thought he was really talented. Still in shock, he sat down in his seat. A few more people acted, none of them particularly good. Finally, the last person came up. Bakura choked.

'_Malik? He didn't tell me he was going to audition!' _

The lights dimmed, and the spotlight shone once more on a sole figure. Malik (Brittany) turned, and the crowd watched breathlessly. He was not crying, but his face was so empty of all hope that it seemed he could fall dead any minute.

"My love…" His voice was weak, befitting his appearance. He seemed to be talking to a person who was invisible. It was as if only he could see Rapunzel. "I can't see your beauty… any longer." He gave a sad smile. Then, his eyes connected with the invisible person's. It was an expression of true hopelessness.

"I wish… just once… I could see you again." His voice lowered to a whisper, as he reached out to caress a strand of imaginary hair.

The lights came back on, and it was no surprise to Bakura when everyone clapped and whistled. He himself granted the Egyptian a small smile, not that it mattered. After all, at school they were supposed to be girlfriend and boyfriend. He walked up to where Malik was being talked to by the drama teacher.

The short lady turned to Bakura.

"Oh! Bakura, I was just telling this to Brittany. Since you two are both so good at acting, I decided to make you both the main characters." She smiled cheerily.

Brittany smiled, and thanked the teacher. When the lady had walked away to decide the characters of the rest of the group, he turned to Bakura.

"So… I had no idea you were interested in acting." She smiled winningly. Bakura blushed.

"You know I'm not in it for that."

"You came just for me?" Brittany asked, a truly surprised look on her face. Bakura laughed.

"Are you practicing acting for the play, or something? You know that's not the reason."

"Then, why did you come?" The expression was just too cute on Malik's face.

"Uh, well…" Bakura blushed again, much to his discomfort. Malik walked right up to him, and raised a tan hand to stroke Bakura's cheek. That only caused the thief to blush more.

"Is this an act, Bakura?" Malik asked slowly, his hand lingering. Bakura waited until the Egyptian's hand had dropped.

"So… what characters are we?" He asked, and saw Malik smirk. There was that mischievous glint in his eye again. That meant trouble, for sure.

"Well… I'm the prince, and you're…"

"No!" Bakura exclaimed, cutting Malik off.

"… Rapunzel." Malik finished with a grin.

* * *

**_Review?_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Reviewers**

(-hands reviewers goody bags of candy-) Yay for goody bags of candy!

**IceDemonKiara004 – **Yes! Fear the author's plot ideas!

**Akuavari – **I'm glad you like the way I'm doing the story. I was afraid everyone was hoping Malik was Rapunzel (that's what I was going to do at first).

**Moonlit-leaf –** Well, let me explain. The two main characters in the story of Rapunzel that were available (for people to act as) were Rapunzel, and the Prince. The Prince had more actual acting parts (I don't know for sure, this is just my version). Therefore, whoever is the BEST actor (Malik) will be the Prince, and the SECOND BEST 

(i.e. Bakura) will be Rapunzel. The next, I suppose, will be the evil witch lady, not that that matters much…

**Andyouthinkimcrazy** – You're absolutely right. Malik, for once, will not be cross-dressing. I bet he's going to miss it.

**Danny ()– **You got it right. And I hope it will be insanely funny. You do that, too? Hehehe… I thought it was just me…

**Myst49 **– Really? Thanks! I've been getting a lot of praise lately… maybe I'm getting better at writing fanfiction or something…

**RainOwl – **Yep. Well, Kura will be in a dress soon… as Rapunzel. Bwahaha!

**aubreysvampiregirl**– I know. I love whipped cream. Yes, you are correct. Mmm hmm. Well, you shall find out _later _why Malik is crossdressing. (By the way, you're the first person that asked; I was beginning to think no one cared about the plot) WeirdPerson – Really? Thanks! I've been getting a lot of praise lately… maybe I'm getting better at writing fanfiction or something…

* * *

**Ch.13**

Yes, Malik and Bakura were back at the thief's house, again. Bakura was sitting on the couch, sulking, as Malik went to the kitchen to take out the bottle of whipped cream.

"This should cheer him up…" The Egyptian muttered, leaving the kitchen.

Bakura was still sitting on the couch, looking as if he had no will to live.

"Look what I have!" He grinned, sitting down next to Bakura. Bakura turned, and saw the bottle. His eyes lit up.

"Gimme!"

"Oh, fine…" Malik grumbled, giving the bottle to the thief. After all, he had lost the 'competition.' _'I still want something to eat, though. Maybe there's something edible in the fridge…'_

Bakura poured whipped cream down his throat. Malik had an… interesting thought about how to taste some for himself, but dismissed it immediately.

'_Hmmm… I need to get some whipped cream of my own…' _Malik giggled.

* * *

The next school day, Malik and Bakura ran into some tight situations, as you will soon see. The whole 'girlfriend and boyfriend' thing had to look convincing, but the façade was getting even more difficult, especially with the recent events, which, as you know, had mainly taken place at Bakura's house.

The two didn't see each other until lunch. They ate together, and pretended to talk civilly. Then, when they were done eating, they walked into the 'abandoned hall of lockers.' At first, Malik had quietly refused to go in there again, due to the 'ambush' last time they had been in the area. However, Bakura pointed out that he had pretty much knocked them out last time, so even if they did show up (which was not likely), it would not matter.

The hall was the same as before. Many rusty lockers lined the walls, and there was no one to be seen. The two walked through the hall slowly, and paused in the middle.

"What do we do now?" Malik asked, seeing as there was no one there.

"Practice makes perfect…" Bakura smirked, and Malik (more or less playfully) slapped him. This time, though, it seemed that a mark had not been left. That was good.

"Don't say a word. I don't want to hear it." Malik huffed. Bakura ignored him.

"Do you remember how I pointed out those lockers, and how in some of the other halls you always see couples making out like that? Well –" Bakura paused.

"Oh, yeah right." Malik rolled his eyes.

"Actually, there's a student or two coming this way right this moment." He blinked, and glanced at Malik. "Think of it as a challenge to your acting skills."

Before the poor blonde Egyptian could so much as lift a finger in protest, he was shoved none too gently against a nearby locker. Bakura's arms encircled his waist.

"Bakura…" He hissed.

"C'mon… you have to look like you're liking it, remember?"

Malik's face changed to a look of, 'Oh no…' Bakura wasted no time, and began to passionately kiss Malik. Malik, though his fear of such things was unsurpassed by anything, managed to keep his face neutral. After a few seconds, he steeled himself, and started to kiss Bakura back, his delicate hands playing with the beautiful, white hair. A few minutes later, the thief stopped the charade, and looked around.

"Coast's clear." But he didn't back away from Malik.

"Bakura…" Malik scolded. "I didn't see anyone come by."

"That's because no one ever comes or goes in these halls." He grinned.

"You set this up?" Purple eyes flashed in anger. "Again?"

"When did I do it the first time?" Bakura asked.

"Oh, I don't know… it seems like every single time we meet, you do something!" Malik ground his teeth.

"Well, that's really great, but I think next class is about to start. See ya." He waved cheerily.

"Bakura! You won't get away with this! I'm going to make your afterlife hell, if it's the last thing I do!" Malik's hands were clenched in fists, and his face was turning red. _'I hate it when this happens…'_

* * *

Malik came back home to his own house after school for a change – still being both angry and scared of Bakura – and took a nice, relaxing shower. He then hurriedly changed into a pair of pajamas, and flopped onto his bed. He didn't know why he had chosen this particular pair. It was a simple outfit, consisting of a black pair of sweatpants, and a tight tee shirt with scrolling hieroglyphics all over it. In a silly way, it reminded him of Egypt.

Giving a small sigh, he sat back up, and walked into his bathroom. As he approached the mirror to comb out his hair before bed, he caught a glance of his reflection.

'_What! How can I be still blushing?" _He thought angrily, and without a thought rushed to his closet. He pulled out the Millennium Rod – it was hard to believe no one knew he still had it with him – and ran back to the mirror.

'_Ha! This will teach my stupid face to blush!' _His thoughts weren't following any particular logic at the moment, as he raised the rod, and pointed to himself. He was intending to command himself to stop blushing, and so end his suffering, but he had forgotten that the Rod did not work on him, nor on the wielder.

A blast of light filled the room for a split second, and the Egyptian fell back onto the cold tile, blacking out. His pale blonde hair covered his eyes.

* * *

Bakura nervously tapped his fingers against the wooden table in his kitchen. Yes, he thought of today as a success in the continuing 'game' as he liked to call it. But… something was weighing heavily on his mind. No, he wasn't afraid of Malik doing something horrible to him; the other Egyptian usually didn't have the courage to act on his words. He thought of the anger in Malik's eyes, and wondered why he loved to catch his 'friend' by surprise like that. I mean, sure, it was fun… but was it worth losing Malik, who was his only friend?

Unfortunately, Bakura's thoughts did not have the answer to this question. He rubbed his eyes wearily, and glanced at the clock above the stove (which, by the way, Ryou had absolutely forbidden him to use). It was eight o' clock at night. Would Malik even be awake? Well, it was doubtful that anyone his age would go to sleep so early, so…

His mind made up to apologize, Bakura invoked the Shadow Magic that would take him to Malik's house… and landed on his feet, for once.

Seeing that his friend was not on the bed, or in the room, he went over to the bedroom door to search the rest of the house. Something told him to look back at the room before he left, and he noticed light coming from the connected bathroom. The door was open.

'_That's odd. Maybe I should go check… but wouldn't he have heard me come in?' _Bakura paused, deep in thought. A frown drifted over his features. _'Or, maybe he's so mad that he doesn't even want to talk to me…' _

But still, however illogical, the nagging feeling in his head would not go away, so he walked silently to the bathroom doorway. What he saw made him think he was hallucinating. Malik was on the floor, completely unconscious.

'_What in Ra's name…' _He didn't finish the thought, instead rushing to Malik's side, and kneeling down. At least it was apparent that the Egyptian was alive. He was breathing, his chest moving slowly up and down. At first glance, the thief could only wonder how Malik had ended up like this. Then his gaze fell upon the Millennium Rod.

'_Holy Ra!' _He cursed mentally, thinking that anything in connection with Millennium Items was probably not good. Quickly, he teleported the Rod itself back to his own home. Obviously, he didn't want Malik to do anything else with it. No, he wasn't being greedy! Of course not! Besides, he was much too worried about the person in question.

Malik's eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly open, breathing softly. Bakura noticed the pajamas, and smiled despite himself. Hieroglyphics, indeed. Colorful hieroglyphics. How childish. And… dare he think it… _cute_.

What was he supposed to do now? Should he wait for Malik to wake up, or take action? He decided on the second choice.

* * *

**_Review?_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Reviewers**

(-hands reviewers angel's food cake-) Yay for angel's food cake!

* * *

**Let-me-cry** – I'm trying to do better… Read note below. 

**Ukorim – **Eh heh… sorry about that. Let me say this to all of the readers: I did not want to leave it at a cliffie like that. It just sorta happened (my Internet was about to go down). That's why I am updating fast now. (at least, for this chapter…)

**Darka-Chan** – Hahaha. Actually, when I write, it usually turns out OOC. I don't know how… 

**Thunderstorm101 – **You'll see. Well, it's not gonna be filled with citrus, but you can be sure that you won't get scurvy.

**Andyouthinkimcrazy – **Indeed!

**DessertQueen () – **Hehehe… I don't think 'Kura would like that… yes, it's getting weird.

**Myst49 – **Thanks!

**Moonlit-leaf – **Yeah, I know. I can't wait to see what happens next, too…

**Blue Magician Qebesenuef** – Why, hello there. Do you know that you can review without a username? At least, I allow people to do that with my fics. Sorry you had to wait so long to review… 

**RainOwl – **Aye-aye, Cap'n.

**Slushie Blu () – **"Now, for the next breaking news story…"

* * *

****

**Ch.13**

Bakura sat there, unsure of exactly how to go about waking Malik. He assumed that the blonde Egyptian was simply unconscious. Little did he know, that assumption would complicate things quite a bit.

Cautiously, he spoke.

"Malik… wake up… Malik… c'mon already!" The thief yelled. He then shook Malik by the shoulders none too gently. "You're gonna miss Gilmore Girls!"

Unfortunately, neither of these techniques worked, possibly due to the fact that Malik did not even watch television, never mind Gilmore Girls.

Bakura sighed. _'What now?'_ He glanced at the bathroom sink, and then started to search a nearby cabinet for a washcloth. He soaked the washcloth in cold water, and dabbed Malik's expressionless face with it. No reaction.

Now, getting a bit desperate, and wondering what was wrong with his friend, Bakura turned on the water again, cupped a bit in his hands, and… threw it on Malik's face. He cowered by the sink for a moment, expecting Malik to wake up angrily and terrorize him. When that didn't happen, Bakura stood back up sheepishly, and pondered his options.

Frustration getting to him again, he opened the shower curtain, and turned the shower on. A blast of water shot out of the showerhead into the bathtub. Bakura, after some difficulty, managed to hoist Malik up so that the water sprayed onto his platinum blonde hair.

'_If a blast of cold water won't wake him up, I don't know what will.' _Bakura scowled. As he stood there in that rather strange position, holding Malik in front of the rushing water, there came a knock at the bathroom door. Bakura paled. It must be Isis.

Sure enough, a woman's voice called out.

"Malik! Are you in there? It's past your bedtime!" She started to twist the doorknob.

Bakura took immediate action, knowing that if she found him with an unconscious Malik the results would not be in his favor. Glancing around the bathroom, he had only one choice. He hopped into the shower, still holding up Malik, both of them fully clothed. He felt the water seep into his shirt, and then his skin. His teeth chattered. It was ice-cold water.

After he had quickly pushed the shower curtain back to hide them both, he heard the door open.

* * *

Isis sighed. Malik was always showering at the last minute. He would shower in the morning, be late to school, come home, shower again, and then sometimes shower before bed. What a narcissist.

She had seen light still coming from the bathroom, and decided to tell Malik to go to sleep. After knocking, she opened the door. She saw that the shower was running, which, of course, only confirmed her thoughts. She assumed that Malik was behind the curtain, washing his hair as usual.

"Malik! You gotta get to bed!" She yelled, only a little peeved.

"Fine! Just leave me alone!" Came a disgruntled shout. Isis just rolled her eyes, and walked back out the door. Then she smiled.

'It sounds like Malik's in a pretty good mood today.'

* * *

Bakura gave a sigh of relief. His impersonation of Malik had worked. Right now, though, his clothes were completely soaked through, and his hair was hanging limply, also heavy with water. Malik was altogether drowned with water. His wet hair was plastered to the sides of his face, and he still had not made any reaction whatsoever. First thing's first, Bakura hauled them both out of the shower. He made sure to keep it running, so that Isis would not get suspicious.

Bakura sat down on the tile floor with a squelch. Malik really owed him, now. It was a good thing he had only been wearing his usual striped shirt and jeans, since the jacket would have had to be dry-cleaned. Now, Malik was more-or-less on his lap. He was still breathing, luckily. Bakura desperately hoped he was not in a coma, or something like that.

Come to think of it, everything seemed normal about Malik, besides the lack of reaction. His body was still warm, he was breathing, and he didn't look ill… almost like he was sleeping. But wouldn't he have woken up if he had been asleep?

Bakura shook his head, worried for Malik's sake. Had he used the Millennium Rod to do this to himself? Maybe he would never know why Malik had gone like this. That was a scary thought.

"Malik… why won't you wake up?" Bakura whispered, more to himself than to Malik, who could not hear anyway. He paused, and then set the body down on the floor, reaching for a few towels in the cabinet. First, he dried off Malik's hair, and then did his best to dry off the rest of Malik without touching him too much. Not that Malik would know, but it would be on his conscience if he tried anything on Malik when the Egyptian was in this state.

After toweling off Malik as best he could, the thief tried in a vain attempt to dry himself. His hair proved especially difficult, as it seemed to be able to hold a huge amount of water. Finished at last, he threw the towel to the floor.

A sigh threatened, but he held it at bay. _'What am I going to do with you now, Malik?'_

He glanced at Malik, then at the door. He left Malik on the floor for a few seconds, and crept into the bedroom. Good. Isis had already gone to sleep. The house was quiet, and all the lights were turned off besides in Malik's bathroom.

Again, Bakura was faced with a decision. What to do with Malik. In the end, he took Malik back to his house-courtesy of Shadow Magic-and tucked him into his own bed. Bakura slept on the couch in the living room that night.

* * *

The next morning, Bakura sat up, rubbing his eyes, and yawning. He practically jumped off the couch when Malik walked into the room a few minutes later. He looked perfectly fine, except for the troubled look on his face. Then again, he probably had no idea how he had gotten to Bakura's house in the first place, so he had a right to be wondering.

"Good morning, Malik." Bakura said with a smile. "I suppose you'd like to know why you're at my house. And, before you ask, we're going to skip school today. You must be exhausted."

"…" Malik walked over to the couch, and sat down a good two feet from Bakura. He shifted nervously.

"Is something wrong?" He put a hand on Malik's shoulder.

"…" Malik still did not speak.

"Well, if you aren't going to say anything, I suppose you can write it down for me, right?" Bakura asked slowly. He figured that Malik was really, really angry with him this time. He went to the kitchen, fetched one of those real estate agent notepads and a pen, and walked back to Malik. He handed him the items. Malik wrote with a shaky hand, and handed the paper to Bakura.

_I can't talk._

Bakura blinked, then frowned, looking into Malik's eyes. "Are you really that angry?"

Malik seemed not to understand for a moment, but then hurriedly wrote something else.

_No. I mean I can't talk. As in, couldn't talk if I wanted to._

"What? You… you can't talk? Maybe it's just one of those flu viruses or something, where you throat is all scratchy and you can't speak. Is that it?" Bakura suggested.

_I'm not sick._

"No? Well… I don't know why… wait a second!" Bakura quickly took Malik by the shoulders, much to the other's surprise. "Tell me what you were doing last night. I know you did something involving the Millennium Rod. Tell me."

_Well, if you must know, I was trying to make myself do something._

"Uh… a little more information here?" Bakura asked. Malik's description was vague.

_Fine! I was trying to make my stupid blush go away!_

"I didn't know you wore make-up, Malik. At least, not besides the kohl. Couldn't you have just wiped it off?" He was a little frightened when Malik narrowed his eyes in frustration.

_Blush. As in, the one that goes on your face when you're embarrassed._

"Oh! But, why were you blushing in the first place?" Bakura inquired stupidly.

_Does it really matter? _Malik wrote, his face now tinged with a beautiful shade of red.

"Heh. You're blushing again, Malik." Bakura chuckled. Malik looked as if he were trying to curse, but could not get the words out. Bakura leaned forward, staring at Malik, who now looked down at the carpet scowling.

Before Bakura could use his better judgment, he reached out a hand and stroked the Egyptian's red cheek. Malik froze, looking back at him in shock.

"Is this an act?" Bakura said softly, a smile on his face. Malik's blush did not go away.

Malik scribbled something down on the paper angrily.

_Do you want me to tell you what I did, or not?_

"Oh, yes… go on." Bakura folded his arms. He could tell that Malik was changing the topic of conversation, but he let it go.

_Alright. I tried to use the Millenium Rod to order myself to stop blushing. Now, tell me your end of the story._

"Why in Ra's name did you try to make yourself stop blushing?" Bakura asked. Malik looked surprised.

_Well… I don't know. _He said as Bakura 'sighed.' _What? Aren't you going to tell me about what happened after that?_

"Ah, yes…" Bakura ran a hand through his white hair placidly. "Well, I went to your house yesterday night because… wait a second…" _'Why did I go over there again?'_

_Yes?_

'Oh! I remember! I was going to apologize because… oh, yeah…' 

Malik rolled his eyes impatiently, and was startled when Bakura took the tan hand in his pale one.

"Look, Malik, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I know you're angry about it, so… I just had to apologize, okay?" Bakura then let go of Malik's hand hesitantly.

_Well, it's my fault for keeping the Millennium Rod in my closet…_

"That's not what I meant! I mean, yesterday at school." Bakura corrected quickly.

_What happened yesterday at school?_

"Er, well, eh heh…" Bakura scratched his head sheepishly. If Malik didn't remember, did that make it right to not remind him? Something told the thief that the answer was 'no.' "You know, when I told you someone was coming down the hall, and, well…"

_Oh, that's what you're talking about._

"Are you angry?" Bakura asked carefully.

_Very._

Bakura gulped.

_However, the most important thing now is for me to get my voice back. I don't want to be mute forever!_

"But… how are we going to find out how to cure you?" Bakura pondered out loud.

* * *

**_Review?_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Reviewers**

(-hands reviewers sugar cookies-) Yay for sugar cookies! Happy Holidays!

**Thunderstorm101 – **Luckily for you, I have come up with a better idea… hehe…

**Andyouthinkimcrazy – **Oh no! Yes, he did, didn't he? But it won't last. It never does.

**Myst49 – **You said 'update' twice in one review! Congrats!

**Moonlit-leaf – **We will see, my anxious reviewer, we will see…

**RainOwl – **Oh, it's not all over yet, not by far.

**Isilwen of Lorien** – Thankies!

**Aubreysvampiregirl **– Uh huh.

**Noroi-Inu – **That's great. It's meant to be funny. Oh, he does look lovely, believe me (I drew my own fanart, heh). As to the reason… we will all find out eventually.

**yamibakuraryoumalikmarik lover – **Okey smokey! (Kudos to the FE writer who had Lyn say this, I didn't come up with it.)

**RyokoKitsune** – Okay! I will.

**Akuavari** – Don't worry, I have everything in control! –giggle- You see, Malik pointed the Rod at his face, but I suppose it affected his mouth on accident. The reason Bakura is Rapunzel and Malik is the Prince is that the teacher didn't really care if people would have to crossdress, she only wanted the best acting students to get the best roles, hence Malik is the Prince (with the most lines) and Bakura is Rapunzel (less lines, but still lots).

* * *

**Ch.14**

I suppose we should just skip school for a while to figure it all out. I'm not sure what to do, but there's gotta be something on the Internet. It's a big place.

"That's true. But aren't you tired?" Bakura asked worriedly. Malik still looked a bit out of sorts.

_No. Just angry. _

"At me?" Bakura looked guilty. Malik nodded slowly. "Oh… I see."

"…" Malik sat still, not making an attempt at more conversation either by writing or talking.

"Um, Malik?" Bakura said hesitantly. Malik looked at him questioningly. "Would you like a soda?"

Malik looked slightly surprised, but nodded, and followed the thief into the kitchen. Bakura made him sit down, and brought them both sodas. All he had left was some root beer, but Malik didn't mind too much.

"So..." Bakura began to speak, and then stopped. He stared at Malik, looking into those violet eyes, and remembered something. "Wait a second, Malik, did you ever tell me why you were crossdressing in the first place? I don't remember if I asked you or not."

"…" Malik had forgotten the pad of paper and the pen back at the couch, and lowered his eyes, giving a sulky shrug. Bakura noticed the reason, and darted back to the living room to get the items. Delivering them to a slightly thankful Malik, he sat back down, returning to his soda.

_I'm not going to tell you, you know._

"What kind of answer is that?" Bakura demanded, irritated. Malik just took another sip of the soda, not meeting the thief's eyes.

"Malik…" Bakura said dangerously. "You know I hate it when you won't look at me."

Malik turned his head so that he was looking straight at Bakura with an indignant expression. He scowled.

"Look, I know this isn't exactly a good situation we have ourselves in, what with the play coming up and-" His mouth dropped. "Oh no. The play! The first rehearsals are this week, on Thursday afternoon!"

Malik's eyes widened, and he looked sad.

_Maybe we'll just have to quit it._

"No! We can't back out now, after we gave such good performances…" Bakura argued. "And… I really wanted to do that play, even though I was going to be Rapunzel…" He mumbled.

Malik seemed to perk up.

_You really wanted to do it?_

"Of course I did. I had no idea you would be in it when I auditioned." Bakura said offhandedly.

"…" Malik gave him a 'look.'

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, or anything. It's even better with you in the play. That's why I don't want to quit it now." Bakura attempted to explain, looking rather anxious. An angry Malik was a very difficult Malik to be around.

Malik sighed, seeming to take the explanation as well as was possible.

_Maybe I'll get better by Thursday._

"That would be great…" Bakura murmured, absentmindedly staring at his soda can.

Later in the afternoon, the two were again sitting on the couch. Bakura though to himself that he should have stolen a television, for all the time he had spent on his couch recently. Feeling random, and getting an idea, Bakura broke the silence.

"Malik? What kind of foods do you like?" He asked.

Malik looked at him with suspicion, but wrote on the notepad:

_I don't like much food, really._

"No? What about desserts? Drinks?"

_It would take a long time to list every single dessert I like, Bakura._

"Please, just write them all down." Bakura said politely, waiting for Malik. Malik just sighed, and began writing, pausing now and then to think and crossing out some words.

After a few minutes, he looked up at Bakura, handing him a paper he had ripped off of the notepad.

Bakura looked at the list, and saw that it was, indeed, quite long. This is basically what it looked like.

* * *

_Malik's List of Desserts_

_Chocolate cake_

_Brownies_

_Chocolate chip cookies_

_Cookie dough ice cream_

_Chocolate ice cream_

_Cream puffs_

_Whipped cream_

_Trifle_

_Blueberry cheese danishes_

_Chocolate croissants_

_Chocolate silk pie_

_Blueberry pie_

_Banana cream pie_

_Apple pie_

_Angel food cake_

_Chocolate_

_White chocolate_

_Dark chocolate_

_Chocolate éclairs_

_Chocolate muffins_

* * *

And more. Bakura read through the entire list, seeming to make mental notes every once in a while. Finally, he handed the paper back to Malik, for 'safekeeping.'

"Just stay here. I have to go get some groceries." He winked, and vanished. Literally.

Malik jumped, but soon calmed his panicked heart. He hated when people just disappeared suddenly. But Bakura didn't know that, so he couldn't really blame him. But why was Bakura getting more food? There was plenty in his refrigerator, unless…

'_Holy Ra, I bet he went to steal desserts for me!' _Malik thought despairingly, burying his head in his hands. _'Oh no…'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Bakura was off at the local grocery store… stealing. Yes, he got everything on Malik's list, and more. He even snagged a six-pack of beer. Why, he had no real indication. It was just an impulse, and as a thief he had learned to listen to his impulses. Of course, he thought Malik probably didn't like beer, and he couldn't say he liked it either, but who cared? It was free anyway. In a way.

* * *

Bakura appeared in the kitchen an hour later. Malik, who was still sitting on the couch, playing with his hair, gave a little start. He then raised an eyebrow at the load of items Bakura had obtained, as if saying, 'you teleported a whole shopping cart with you?'

He did. Bakura had taken a shopping cart like everyone else, filled it with items, and teleported it back to the house with him. He was now busily unloading everything with glee, humming a random tune. He looked… happy. Malik wondered if it were the stealing, or the food that made the thief happy. Or both.

Little did he know, it was neither. Bakura was simply happy for no reason at all, which was a regular thing for him. After he had finished emptying the cart, he tapped it with a finger and sent it to the Shadow Realm. This sent him into evil laughter. Malik rolled his eyes, but a smile came onto his face as well.

Bakura got out all the desserts, and Malik was overwhelmed with choices. Finally, he decided on some chocolate silk pie, chocolate cookies, chocolate muffins, and a blueberry pie. Bakura dug out the beer, and Malik decided to try it.

"You mean, you've never had beer before?" Bakura asked in astonishment. I mean, he wasn't exactly a beer connoisseur himself, but he had had his fill of drinking.

_No. Never._

"Well, I suppose you'll like it all right." Bakura said hastily, and poured some into glasses for both of them. Malik then started to wolf down his food, if it could be called that.

By the end of the meal, both were stuffed with food, and Malik was getting a bit tipsy. Bakura had been careful not to give him more than one glass, but it seemed that the Egyptian did not have a high tolerance for alcoholic beverages. At the moment, Malik was staring off dreamily into the distance, in the general direction of the kitchen sink. Yes, he was definitely not sober.

"Malik?" Bakura said tentatively.

_Yes?_

The handwriting looked less neat than usual, and Malik giggled a bit as he wrote.

"Are you feeling all right?"

_I'm fine!_

But Malik's dazed look did not go away, and eventually Bakura convinced him to go sit on the couch for a while, away from his still unfinished glass of beer. Of course, he went with him, and the two were once again stuck sitting on the couch.

Unfortunately, Bakura didn't realize that the drink was affecting his decision-making skills, too. He hadn't had enough to be drunk, nor enough to be as silly as Malik, who was braiding small portions of his hair at the moment, but he had had enough to act differently than usual. Well, not really any different than usual…

"Malik…" Bakura started to say. Malik looked over at him from his braiding with a surprised look. Bakura moved closer to Malik, who did nothing, but stopped braiding his hair and looked more serious. "I've always liked your hair, you know." He said, stroking said hair absentmindedly with a pale hand.

Malik didn't answer, of course, since he could not talk, but scribbled away at the notepad, and handed it to Bakura. Bakura took the notepad, but didn't look at it. He dropped it onto the ground. Malik tilted his head to the side, as if asking Bakura what he was up to, and then tried to reach down for the item.

All of a sudden, the thief's arms were around him, embracing, and the thief himself was drawing even closer. Malik couldn't say a word. He struggled silently in Bakura's grasp, completely sober at this moment, but Bakura did not relent. He caressed Malik's cheek with a hand, then moving to tilt his head upwards.

As Bakura's lips descended, Malik tried and tried to speak, cursing in all the ways he knew, until finally it happened.

"BAKURA!" He shouted furiously.

The chaos stopped. It halted immediately, with Bakura staring at the shaking form in his arms, purple eyes glittering angrily. The thief gulped, realizing what he had been about to do. How could he have tried to take advantage of Malik? Sure, he did it all the time, but this time it just wasn't fair…

His thoughts were broken off by a sharp slap to his face. Malik rubbed his stinging hand, untangling himself from Bakura's arms, and stalked off to the kitchen. Bakura, nursing his 'wound,' didn't realize until it was too late. Malik was going back for more beer.

"Malik! Don't-"

"What?" Malik stood there, a beer in hand, sipping it slowly like he was completely sober. But a shifty look in his eyes said that he wasn't. Bakura, not without struggle, took the beer from him, and practically dragged him back to the living room.

"Malik, you can't have more drinks! I know now that you don't have a high tolerance, and I don't want you getting completely wasted at my house, especially if it's my fault!" Bakura yelled, said alcohol still influencing him.

"You know what, I can do what I want!" Malik argued back. "I don't care what you say!"

"But, Malik, I-"

"You want to say that you're only looking out for me, that you _care _for me, right? Well, I'm not going to believe your lies anymore. You just want to take advantage of me!" Malik nearly screamed.

"I do care about you!" Bakura's voice rose. He took Malik's hand, and drew him close. "Why can't you see that I'm telling the truth?"

"Why do you always have to try things on me? It's always me, the helpless, hopeless victim of your next trick. I want to be on the other side of things, for once, 'cause I'm _sick _of being helpless!"

And with that, Malik firmly cupped the thief's face in his hands, and kissed him on the mouth.

* * *

As a note, I do not endorse or encourage drinking. Drinking is bad. Smoking is also bad. Um, stealing is also bad, just not for Kura, okey dokey?

…

That's all I have to say for now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Reviewers **

****

(-hands reviewers Valentine's Day Chocolates -) Yay for Valentine's Day Chocolates!

Er… I'm sorry for not answering reviews this chapter. It's been a while, and I figured half of you aren't even reading this anymore. Okay, okay, so I deleted all the reviews a while ago and then didn't want to bother figuring it all out. Guilty.

* * *

**Ch.15**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"All right, already!" That was Bakura, drawing away from the definitely-not-sober person known as Malik. Although, backing out of a kiss like that was something the thief had never imagined himself doing…

He pushed Malik away, observing the shock in those violet eyes.

"Bakura…?" Came the surprised voice.

"…" The thief made no move to answer, folding his arms and standing in a defiant pose. He was unsure of what to do next.

"But… I thought you…" The blonde's voice was unsteady.

"C'mon, you should just sleep now." The white-haired man said brusquely, moving to guide his friend to the couch, taking a blanket and some pillows from a cupboard in the nearby hallway. Without saying much, he bid Malik goodnight, and went off to his room. He did not sleep, however. After enough time had passed, he crept stealthily back to the living room to keep a watchful eye on Malik.

* * *

With the lights turned off at last, the lateness was apparent. Everywhere was shadowy and dark. Streetlights by the outside road were only tiny spots of light, shining through the windows.

It had a rather nostalgic feeling to it, this scene of calmness. Being a thief, Bakura had learned to be comfortable in the darkness. Darkness had always meant safety. After all, there wasn't anything scarier than himself that would be prowling the night, was there?

Everywhere was silent. No cars passed by the buildings this late, and no one was hanging out with friends, taking walks around the neighborhood. No, Bakura had always savored night for its silence, its… loneliness. Well, as he was already as crazy as people come, he never really had reasons for these thoughts. They were just there, and they had been since before he could remember.

Malik stirred, shifting and burying his head in his pillow. Bakura watched him until the steady sound of breathing returned, sitting on the carpet and leaning against the opposite wall.

* * *

Morning's rays of sunlight came through the window, successfully waking the blonde Egyptian, who now realized he had one hell of a hangover.

"Ugh…" He gasped, clutching his head in a useless effort to stop the pain. "What… Why…" He couldn't remember anything from last night. Nothing after his first sip of beer, anyway. He realized that he probably had a very low alcohol tolerance.

Massaging his temples, he gritted his teeth to the pain. It wasn't working. Now, in an even worse mood, and seeing that his own efforts were failing, he yelled loudly.

"Bakura!" The sound echoed off of the walls.

Bakura looked up from his seat against the opposite wall, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep." He apologized, and then cringed belatedly. "I mean, what are you yelling about so early in the morning? It's your own fault for drinking so much!" There, that was better. _'That first sentence sounded a little too much like Ryou…'_

"Wha…" Malik said slowly, digesting the words in his mind. "I drank _how _much? And you didn't think of stopping me?" He looked angry again.

"Well, I wasn't in the best position to stop you…" Bakura mumbled. "Wait a second…" He looked at Malik as he stood up. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" Malik asked in curiosity, his head tilted to the side cutely.

"Uh… well…" Bakura blushed slightly. _'The kiss, you idiot…' _And then he thanked Ra. For Malik did not have a clue at what went on the night before. He was saved!

"Yeah?" The blonde was getting impatient.

"You see… We… I…" He spied the notepad on the ground. He had tossed it there before he had attempted to take advantage of Malik. Again. Wait…

"Come one already, I don't have all day!" The Egyptian snapped.

"You… You got your voice back!" Bakura said in amazement, just now realizing it. Malik, also just now realizing it, looked blankly at him for a moment.

"Oh yeah… I had forgotten about that… but how could I forget? I don't remember getting it back." He said to himself. Bakura pretended not to be unnerved. It was his fault that Malik's voice was back, and that was a good thing. But as for _how _the voice came back… he would not be able to tell the truth. One thing would lead to another, and Malik would eventually find out about the beer-induced kiss.

"This is great!" Bakura said gleefully, partly to change the subject. "Now we can be in the play! You'll be able to speak!"

The two shared a very lame victory dance that looked like a cross between a Cha Cha and the Macarena.

Then Malik's hangover came back, and he fell back onto the couch.

"Get me something to stop the pain! Anything!" He cried.

"Okay, okay!" Bakura panicked, rushing to the kitchen before realizing they had little of use in there. "Uh… uh… I'm gonna take a trip to Wal-Mart, Malik! I'll be back soon with the painkillers, okay?" He looked worriedly at Malik before moving to teleport himself.

Just before he invoked the Shadow Magic, he paused, and turned around.

"Is there anything else you want from the-"

"Just go!" Malik screeched.

And Bakura vanished.

* * *

"Okay… painkillers, painkillers, painkillers… where do I find painkillers?" Poor Bakura was still looking around in Wal-Mart. "Lessee… Canned goods, bread, pudding… pudding?" Blinking, he continued on.

"Meat, Beer, Fish, bla, bla, bla… where the heck are the painkillers?"

Finally, Bakura reached an aisle that did have some painkillers. At least, they looked like they would work. He took a container of pills that were said to stop headaches, not reading the fine print: _'Not to be used on people with hangovers.' _

"Wait…" Bakura stopped walking. "Didn't I want a t.v. a while ago?"

And he subtly vanished in an empty aisle, teleporting himself to an electronics store.

* * *

"Yeah, this should do it." Bakura looked at the sixty-inch plasma screen television hungrily. Pressing a finger to it, he teleported it and himself back home.

* * *

A huge crash sounded in the kitchen as the huge television landed on the tile floor. Malik whimpered, the pain in his head increasing tenfold.

"Bakura! What have you done, now? And why did you take so long?" He yelled some more.

Bakura managed to drag the television into Malik's view, and the blonde's mouth dropped open.

"I've been wanting one for a while…" The thief explained.

"Where… are… the painkillers?" Malik hissed dangerously, his eyes slits.

"Eh heh… they're right here!" Bakura said in a fake happy voice, scared to death. Angry Malik was scary. He took the container from his pocket, and handed it to Malik.

Malik promptly tore off the lid, and dumped the contents into his mouth. Yes, all of it. The back said to take three.

"No!" Bakura paled, seeing around thirty of the pills going into his friend's mouth. "You'll kill yourself-!"

He swiftly tackled Malik, whose cheeks were bulging with the many pills.

"Spit them out! Now!" He growled. Malik shook his head.

"Now!" He repeated. Malik looked defiant once again.

Having no other choice, he forced the Egyptian's mouth open and started to kiss him. Sort of. He was attempting to use his tongue to get all of the pills to his own mouth, taking advantage of the stunned emotion that held Malik still.

Finally, he got off of Malik, spitting the pills into his hand in disgust. He licked his lips, and shivered.

"Eeeeeeew. Plastic." Another shudder ran through his body, and he banished the pills to the Shadow Realm for all eternity. They would join the shopping cart, he supposed…

Malik, who was now getting up from the couch, had on a strange expression. It was a mix of curious admiration and fuming anger. Yes, it was a strange expression.

"What was that?" He asked suddenly.

Bakura jumped, still shuddering and trying to get the taste of plastic out of his mouth.

"Bleh… bleh… huh, what?" He looked up.

"I said 'what was that'?" Tan arms were folded, and the wide eyes looked at him inquisitively, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you know that those things can kill you?" Bakura scolded him. "All you needed was three!"

"Well, it felt like I needed a lot more than three." Malik protested indignantly. "And what made you think you could… you could… do that?" A blush spread across his cheeks, and he seemed unaware of it.

"Do what?" Bakura countered. At Malik's low hiss, he tried to explain. "Well, I was trying to save your life, so it wasn't really a _kiss_…" Dark eyes narrowed. Bakura went on, struggling to come up with something, anything, to get him out of trouble. "Kind of like, uh, mouth-to-mouth?"

"Hahahahaha…" Came the chuckling laughter, startling Bakura.

"What?" He looked over and saw that Malik had his head buried in his hands, laughing. Why was he laughing?

"That look on your face… priceless…" Malik gasped, a couple tears coming out of the corners of his eyes as he laughed, now doubled over. "You looked so… scared!"

"Well, if you find that funny, then all the more power to you…" Bakura muttered, not really getting the joke.

"Hahaha!" Malik sat back down on the couch. "Ha… ha… ha…" After a while, he stopped laughing, and wiped away the tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Okay… now that you're done…" Bakura began to speak, but was cut off.

"Hey, my hangover went away!" Malik grinned. "I guess laughter really is the best medicine!"

Bakura smiled. It was somewhat of a true smile, this time. Almost. Bakura would always be twisted, after all.

* * *

The next day came, and Malik called Isis to feed her lies about going on a very long school field trip. To Wal-Mart.

"Yeah, it'll be three weeks long. Yes, I've packed already. No, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd freak out. Well, you always do! Yeah, yeah, I'll be nice to all the other kids. Yeah, I won't go into the lingerie section again. What? No, of course not. That never happened. I said that never happened! Tell anyone, and I swear I'll- Yeah, fine. Yeah, sis. Bye. Yeah, lots of love and all that." He hung up the phone with a heavy sigh.

"Sheesh. Your sister's a stickler for safety, huh?" Bakura smirked, watching Malik's innocent, sweet, on-the-phone-with-Isis face change to his usual, slightly less innocent expression.

"No kidding." Malik said, a hand against his forehead. "I'm gonna transport some stuff from my room. I need her to think I really packed."

"She'll see you if you go back-"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Malik used his Shadow Powers to teleport a huge, shiny purple suitcase into the room.

"Whoa." Bakura sat down to run his hands over the shiny, metallic purple material. "What in the name of Ra is this?"

"It's my emergency vacation suitcase." Malik flipped some of his equally shiny hair over his shoulder haughtily. "I always have it packed just in case it's necessary to go into hiding for a while."

"What's in here? It's huge!" The thief said in awe. He started to open it, but Malik took it away from him, glaring.

"You were actually going to start going through my stuff? Without asking me first? With me _sitting right there_? Honestly, Bakura, I thought you had more sense than that." He lugged the monstrous thing to Bakura's closet, where he stashed it for safekeeping.

Bakura shrugged, not all that interested in the contents of Malik's huge suitcase anyway. He was just happy that Malik was going to stay at his house for not one, but three whole weeks. Oh, the possibilities!

* * *

**_So… how have all you reviewer people been doing? I feel… guilty._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Reviewers**

(-hands reviewers more chocolates -) Yay for more chocolates!

Ehhh…. There are a _lot _of reviews. So I'm not going to answer all of them, just the general questions people had. Okay? Heh heh… please don't kill me for not answering reviews… (-sweat drop-)

**In response to the 'Shadow Realm Reject Shop' idea: **That sounds really funny. Maybe someone should start a fanfiction like that? (-crickets-) What? You can't actually expect me to write it—I've got enough on my hands as it is!

**About the 'guilty' thing: **Yeah, I know I haven't updated for a while, but I kinda go in and out of obsessions quickly.

* * *

**Ch.16**

It hadn't taken long for Malik to become settled in at Bakura's house, though there were some difficulties that had to be worked out, such as how many times Malik was allowed to use the shower in one day.

"But I have a routine, Bakura. You just don't understand!" Malik's eyes blazed.

"Routine or not, showering three times a day can't be good for your health. Besides, there is the water bill to think about." Bakura protested.

"You know you can just steal more money, don't think you're fooling me!" Came the counter.

"Well, how about… twice a day?" Bakura suggested tentatively.

"Fine…" Malik huffed, turning to open the door to the bathroom. "I guess I do owe you…" He muttered. Bakura didn't catch the last part, though.

"You think he'd be more grateful, what with me curing his muteness and all that…" The thief pouted. But he really wasn't that annoyed. He just had to concentrate on not listening intently to the shower. He had always wondered if Malik was one of those people who were tempted to sing when showering, and now was as good a time as ever to find out.

However, after listening for a while it became apparent, to Bakura's lasting surprise, that Malik was _not _singing in the shower. At least, not this time. So he shrugged to himself and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hmmm… what now?" He asked himself, after concluding that Malik was most definitely the type to take long showers. "I could eat something, I suppose…"

He searched the cupboards, the shelves within, and the refrigerator. There was a lot of dessert items left over from his most recent robbery of Wal-Mart, but not a lot else. Even the beer was pretty much gone, had he even the desire to drink some after last night's events.

He concluded privately that drinking only exemplified his worse traits, and thus it was not a great idea when Malik was around. That only left the dessert, unless he wanted to get more groceries, and he was pretty tired at the moment.

With a semi-satisfied sigh, he reached into the freezer for the large box of frozen cream puffs. Taking it out, he set it on the counter and took off the lid. Then, he realized they would have to thaw.

'_Hmm… I'll have to wait. I'll just leave them out here for a while.' _He thought, disappointed. He left them on the counter, and tapped his foot against the tile floor. His focus hadn't been so great since Malik was around all the time, and now he was having a hard time thinking straight sometimes. Ha, thinking straight.

After organizing his thoughts into something understandable, he opened the freezer once more and took out the chocolate ice cream.

Realizing that this, too, would have to thaw, he shook his head in exasperation.

"Grrrr…" He growled to himself, turning to find something else, and…

Walking right into Malik, who had been standing behind him silently for a few seconds already.

"Ouch!" Malik stumbled backwards looking slightly annoyed. His hair was in a clean, white towel, and he was wearing a fresh, black belly-shirt and some khaki cargo pants. The combination looked odd.

"I didn't see you standing there…" Bakura apologized, in a way, taking the chance to look his friend over.

"Yeah, no duh…" Malik backed away a little so that there was more space between them. He put his hands on his hips, observing the thawing cream puffs. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"I was hungry." Bakura explained, shrugging indifferently.

"Really? At this time of day?" Which was actually right after breakfast.

"… Yeah. So what?" The thief insisted. After a few moments in which Malik stared at him unnervingly, he caved. "Okay, so I was _bored_. Big deal."

"I knew it." Malik said triumphantly. Bakura gave him a strange look, but did not question him.

"Now, I'm just trying to find something to eat that doesn't require thawing." The white-haired man sighed, going back to the search.

"What about these chocolate chip cookies?" Malik suggested suddenly, picking the bag up from the counter. "They look good." He licked his lips, not seeing Bakura blink at the gesture. Malik had… nice lips.

'_Why does that thought sound so weird?' _Bakura wondered after thinking it.

"I guess that's good." Bakura answered complacently. The two made their way to the kitchen table, and began to gorge on cookies.

Malik paused after a fourth cookie, giving his turban-toweled head a last squeeze to get the water out. He then loosened it, and let his hair fall down, slinging the towel over the back of his chair. Shaking out the straight, shiny golden hair, he took a few minutes to realize that Bakura was staring blatantly.

"… What are you doing?" He asked, fascinated by the extreme blankness of the thief's expression.

"Nn… nothing." Bakura said breathlessly. That shiny, shimmering hair… it was beautiful. Even prettier than those weird hair product commercials… 'Panty,' or whatever. Why anyone would name a shampoo after something like that was beyond him.

Which reminded him that commercials were on television. And he had brought home a television. And he should set up the television.

… In a while.

"So… what are we planning to do about school?" Malik asked, after finishing off a cookie.

"Huh?"

"School." Malik rolled his eyes. "You know, about the play? When was the first practice, anyway?"

"I think it was after school on Monday." Bakura said slowly, trying to remember. "Yeah, that sounds right."

"And… what day is it today?" Malik asked blankly.

"Er…"

And they both searched the house for a calendar. Finding their attempts fruitless, both returned to the cookies.

* * *

"Well…" Bakura started.

"I didn't find a calendar, but I found this." Malik abruptly held out his 'student planner' thing.

"And just how is that going to help us?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Because there happens to be a calendar in these things. You know, to write down your homework."

"Is there really?" Came the not-so-genuinely interested voice.

Malik stopped flipping through the pages of the planner to fix Bakura with a stunned look. "Have you never looked through your planner, Bakura?"

"Hmmm… no." He yawned.

"Wow… you really don't care about school, do you?" Malik shook his head indifferently as he spoke, and then stopped. "Hey, here's the right day! It's Friday."

"It worked? That's pretty handy. I should get one of those planners."

"Bakura, everyone gets a planner at the start of the school year. Don't you already have one?" Violet eyes looked at him, plainly implying that Bakura was a complete moron for not having a planner.

"I must have… lost it." The thief shrugged, grinning in a show of apathy.

"I bet you did." Malik sighed, running his fingers through his hair to see if it was drying. He caught Bakura staring again, but thought nothing of it.

An awkward silence followed.

More awkward silence.

"Hey, Bakura?"

Bakura jumped. "Y-yeah?"

Malik gave him an odd look, but continued. "Do you think the cream puffs have thawed yet?"

And the cream puffs _had_ thawed. Bakura tried not to look too happy as he unloaded an almost equal amount of the pastries onto two plates. Almost equal.

He brought the two plates over to the table and, without waiting for Malik to begin eating, started to consume his cream puffs with a ravenous hunger.

Malik stared at his friend's antics. However, having gotten used to the strange ways of the thief, he soon just smiled and began eating his own dessert at a much more ladylike pace.

Wait… ladylike?

He shoveled the cream puffs in nearly as quickly as Bakura after that thought.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later saw the two stretched out on the couch–well, Malik on the couch and Bakura on the floor–as they waited out the sleepiness that naturally followed eating that many cream puffs. Unfortunately for them, the sleepiness decided to take a hold of things, and both drifted off.

* * *

Bakura dreamt he was in Candyland, traversing the candy cane forests and the gingerbread houses. Eating everything in sight, of course. After that, he came to the path of gooey gumdrops, and found that he liked gumdrops more than he had previously imagined.

* * *

Malik, meanwhile, was not having the same kind of dream as Bakura. Instead, he was swallowed in a nightmare, frightening in its implications.

_"Brittany! Get over here!" The drama teacher shouted. When he had arrived, she started talking in a low, understanding voice. "Now, I know we've been practicing for weeks with you as the Prince, but I've decided that you would make a better Rapunzel."_

_"W-what? But, I thought…" He whimpered. "But then, Bakura has to kiss me, and…" _

_"Oh, I'm sure you two will be fine!" The drama teacher winked. "Besides, I heard you were going out. So, that's all right with you, I suppose."_

_"Noooooooooooo!" Malik screamed into his hands as the cast gathered to practice the next scene._

_And suddenly, it was the big night. He was all done up in a beautiful, poofy gown, makeup on and a long, blonde wig exactly matching his own platinum hair. He was lying on his back in a picture of cold death. He heard footsteps, words, and suddenly Bakura was kneeling next to him, and the crowd was gasping at something the 'Prince' had said, and then… then he felt the hot breath near his lips, and knew._

_There would be no escape, this time…_

* * *

"Noooooooooooooo!" Malik screamed, sitting straight up on the couch, startled out of his nightmare.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bakura's dreams…

_"Noooooooooooooo!" Cried a fat little dwarf man, seeing Bakura munching on the tasty, sugary treats. "You can't eat the gumdrops!"_

* * *

And then Bakura sat up, in his spot on the floor. Malik was gasping for breath, looking haunted. He had just finished the scream.

"But why can't I eat the gumdrops?" Bakura asked, looking directly at Malik, half-asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

**Reviewers:**

(-hands reviewers Easter bunnies -) Yay for Easter bunnies! Er… you can tell it took me a while to write this… -sheepish-

Ehhh…. I'm _lazy_. So I'm not going to answer all of the reviews, just the general questions people had. Okay? Heh heh… please don't kill me for not answering reviews… (-sweat drop-) Thanks for reviewing, anyhow!

**To everyone who wants to know why Malik's crossdressing: **Uh… I can't tell you that yet. You'll find out eventually, though. Hang in there! ♥

**To everyone who wants me to finish this story before they die: **I'll try! I'll try! Just gimme some more time… to do my homework… hehe…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh. I don't own Rapunzel. I don't own the script for Rapunzel that was translated from the original, which I used to write a similar script.

* * *

**Ch.17**

"W… what?" Malik blinked in confusion.

"I said…" Bakura began, but then seemed to come into reality. "Wait a minute… I… that…" Then he put his head in his hands. "Awwwww… that was a really good dream!"

Malik stared in shock, naturally assuming that he and Bakura had dreamt the same thing.

"But… no… I didn't…"

"Huh?" Bakura looked up at him from his spot on the floor. "What are you talking about? And… oh, yeah!" He started to remember something. "It was you! You screamed 'noooooooooo!' all dramatically, didn't you?"

"Yeah… your point being…?" Malik fingered his hair, finding it dry. He was still a bit creeped out.

"You interrupted my nice dream about Candyland…" The thief lamented, actually serious.

"Candyland? You mean, you didn't dream about the play?" Malik asked, finally understanding. He was probably always this slow after sugar highs turned to sugar lows.

"The play? Why would I dream about the play?" He scratched his head. "What kinda dream did you have, anyway? You were screaming like it was the end of the world."

"It was…" Malik mumbled, but Bakura didn't hear.

"So… what was so bad about your dream? Did someone cut your hair?" The white-haired man teased.

"No!" Malik winced. "Worse."

"Hmmm… you got kidnapped and viciously ra-"

"Bakura!" Malik shouted angrily, red in the face. "Don't… don't talk about stuff like that! I just… it was just a scary dream, okay?"

And he stomped off, presumably to take another shower.

Bakura shrugged to himself. _'Looks like I hit a nerve… that's odd.'_

* * *

The weekend, unfortunately (or fortunately, depending if you're looking from Bakura or Malik's point of view), passed without any further mishaps or interesting events. Far, far too soon, it was time for school again. Monday, the day of reckoning, the day of dread…

Death Day.

* * *

"Hey, Brittany! What's up?" A random girl asked. Malik remembered she was one of the people he had regularly talked to since the start of the semester.

"Hey. Not much. You?" If you were male, and had to change your voice like Malik, you'd try to get away with as few words as possible, too.

"Were you sick, or what? You weren't at school for a while last week." The girl (Annie) questioned, looking mildly concerned. "Was it…" Annie leaned forward slightly, whispering. "That time of the month?"

Malik felt himself blush. "N… no. I was just… sick."

"Oh, it's all right. You can tell me. We're both girls, right?" Annie joked, her dyed brunette hair with blonde streaks bobbing.

"Yeah." Malik attempted a smile, but it probably looked like more of a grimace.

'This is gonna be a long day…'

* * *

Lunch came, and Malik and Bakura were forced (in Malik's case) to walk around campus holding hands, looking like starry-eyed lovers. They were very good actors, to say the least. Except for the fact that Bakura wasn't always acting.

"Hey, Brittany." Bakura stopped suddenly, when they were walking in the hallways.

"Huh?" Malik started at the sound of Bakura pronouncing his alias's name.

"When's the play meeting starting?" He asked worriedly. "You know, right?"

"Uh…" Malik looked down, shaking his head. "Nope."

So the two went off in search of a poster.

* * *

Standing in front of the notice at last, they stared, blinking.

"Right after school? 'Brittany' shrieked, quite femininely. It didn't sound like he was faking, either. _'WhatamIgonnadowhatamigonnadowhatamigonnado…'_

"Well… that's… sudden." Bakura said, pausing. He glanced at the panicking Malik. "Let me guess—you wanted to shower first."

"…" Malik seemed too flustered to concentrate.

"Are you okay?" Bakura asked in worry after Malik started pulling at his hair nervously.

"Yes… No…"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Bakura! I'm being serious!" Malik snapped, looking stressed.

"Calm down, calm down." Bakura said in what he hoped was a soothing tone. "Surely it's not going to be that bad. I mean, we're probably only getting scripts today. We might not even do any acting."

"R-really?" Malik sniffed, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Okay, now I know something's wrong." Bakura sighed, putting a hand on Malik's shoulder. The blonde twitched in surprise, but did nothing.

"Is this about the play, or something else?" The thief gently inquired. When silence greeted the query, he tried again. "There must be something bothering you. Only _real _girls burst out in tears for no reason."

That did it.

"Don't tease me, Bakura." Malik huffed, but appeared more inclined to explain now. "It's just… well…" He broke off, looking away. "It's nothing."

"All that, and you're telling me it's nothing?" Bakura looked very tired. Malik just folded his arms. "Well, if you're not gonna tell me anything, I suppose I'll just have to… threaten you."

"You wouldn't!" Malik glared.

"I would." Bakura revived his trademark smirk. Leaning closer, he noted the unusually nervous look on the Egyptian's face. "How about a kiss? Then would you tell me?"

Malik backed away quickly, nearly tripping in his haste.

"Hmmm… I see…" Bakura mused, mainly to himself. Malik looked confused and suspicious. "You're far too paranoid, Malik. I wouldn't actually do something like that."

"I'm not convinced." Malik said acidly. _'Especially since you've done it before.'_

The bell rang, cutting off further conversation, and the two parted with only a couple of awkward looks.

* * *

The school day finished, seeming to take light years to do so. Malik and Bakura both made their way separately to the auditorium, where the practice would take place.

Coming into the open building, they saw the other students who had received parts in the play. All looked somewhat excited at the prospect of starting a play. Bakura and Malik only looked like they were brooding. Which, of course, they were.

"Well! Let's get this started, shall we?" Said the drama teacher cheerfully, beckoning the students to her while handing out scripts. Malik scrutinized his for a few seconds, flipping to the last page. He paled.

Bakura noticed this and flipped to the last page himself. He immediately saw the cause of the blonde's shock.

* * *

_**NARRATOR: **And then the prince was cured of his blindness, and the two embraced. He lead her to his kingdom, and they lived happily ever after._

_(The Prince and Rapunzel kiss as the curtain falls)_

* * *

"Now, we're going to go ahead and get your measurements taken today, so that we can have the costumes ready in time. We're on a bit of a tight schedule, so expect that we'll be getting a lot done every practice-" The teacher started.

"Wait!" Malik interrupted rudely. The teacher, frowning, overlooked the suddenness of the outburst.

"Yes? Is there a problem, Brittany?"

"What is _this?_" He jabbed his finger at the last line of the script.

"Well, that's the ending. The crowd's going to be expecting some romance, you know." The teacher seemed to forget Malik's audacity. "Oh, the beauty of it all… as the curtain falls, and the lights dim…" She smiled dreamily.

"…" Bakura stared outright at the overenthusiastic woman.

"Do we actually have to… you know… kiss?" Brittany squeaked.

"Well, yes. Unless you two can find some other way to make it seem believable." She looked skeptical about the 'unless' part. "Besides, you two are dating already, am I right?"

Malik and Bakura exchanged glances, Malik's a panic-stricken one, and Bakura's a 'what am I supposed to do about it' one.

"You could poison her and rewrite the script!" Malik mouthed not-so-subtly. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's get started!" Ms. Whateverhernameis said happily, not noticing the strife she had just caused.

The other students happily obeyed, shuffling around to get into places. Bakura and Malik walked up to the lady, who had gone off to the side of the stage.

"Are we actually starting the script today?" Bakura asked, saving Malik the trouble. His friend definitely looked worried.

"Of course! Like I said, we're on a tight schedule!" She exclaimed. "You two aren't on for a while, though. Just go backstage and review your scripts."

Bakura, deciding to be the responsible one for once, took the liberty of dragging 'Brittany' backstage, into the semi-darkness.

* * *

"Just how do you expect me to deal with this?" Malik whispered hysterically as soon as they were satisfyingly out of earshot.

"There's nothing really bad about it, Malik. You're just being overly dramatic." Bakura said impatiently.

"What about… the ending?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Bakura smirked, lighting a dim flashlight. There was little other light in the corner of the backstage area. He set it down on the ground, leafing through his script. "Here. This is where we start."

"You're actually going to review the script?" Malik asked in surprise, ignoring that last comment.

"Of course. A play is something to be serious about!" He feigned offense.

"But-" Malik protested.

"This is where I first enter." Bakura announced. "As the beautiful, elegant Rapunzel." He posed ridiculously after standing. Malik had to keep himself from giggling, as horrible as the situation was. After staying in that pose for a few seconds, Bakura looked down at Malik.

"Well? Aren't you going to help me out? Narrate, or something."

"Fine." Malik conceded, shuffling through his script. "All right. Here it is. _'Rapunzel had magnificent long hair, fine as spun gold, and when she heard the voice of the enchantress she unfastened her braided tresses, wound them round one of the hooks of the window above, and then the hair fell twenty ells down, and the enchantress climbed up by it.'_"

Bakura did a little twirl, pretending he was dressed in a flowing gown.

"Uh… Bakura?" Malik said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Bakura was very engaged in his role.

"How are they going to take your measurements and make a _dress_?"

"Talented seamstresses?" Bakura shrugged. "Besides, aren't you worried about your measurements? You've got to be the flattest girl in the whole-"

"Bakura!"

"Heh. You get so hung up on girly things like that, it's almost believable that you're Brittany." That line only made Malik more indignant.

"What am I going to do, though…" He wondered. "I can't let them measure me; they might find out."

"Just tell them you'll make your own costume, or buy it." Bakura said casually. "I can always steal one for you."

"All right…" Malik said, unconvinced.

The two started their practice again, until the part where Malik's character, the prince, arrived.

* * *

_"If that is the ladder by which one mounts, I will for once try my fortune," _Malik said. _"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down thy hair." _He pretended to climb an invisible rope of hair. Now he stood next to Bakura.

Bakura put a hand to his 'rapidly beating heart' and looked shocked. "Oh, my! It is a man my eyes do see!" Rapunzel had supposedly been isolated from the world, and this was the first man she had seen.

"Yes, not only a man but also a prince." Malik explained, his eyes locked with Bakura's. "I heard your beautiful voice and was drawn to it." He went to Bakura's side and awkwardly took his hand.

"Ah…" Bakura looked down at their clasped hands.

"I'm sorry for being so abrupt, but the thought of you has captivated me for so long, I could not help but to wish to gaze upon you." Malik gave Bakura a lovesick look.

Bakura seemed to lose a little of his fear, seeing the state of the 'prince.'

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Malik asked, struggling to say such a weird line to Bakura.

"That didn't exactly sound sincere…"

"Bakura! The script!"

"Sorry!" Bakura looked at the page, reading the narration as well. _"She saw that he was young and handsome, she thought, "He will love me more than old Dame Gothel does;" and she said yes, and laid her hand in his." _

Malik blushed.

"I always said you were handsome, Malik." Bakura smirked.

"Bakura…" Came the warning.

"Fine, fine. I'm on it." Bakura brushed off the scolding. He again became the beautiful Rapunzel (only in mind) and looked happily at Malik. _"I will willingly go away with thee, but I do not know how to get down. Bring with thee a skein of silk every time that thou comest, and I will weave a ladder with it, and when that is ready I will descend, and thou wilt take me on thy horse."_

Malik agreed, though with more of a grudging tone than necessary. They both paused.

Bakura went through the pages of the script. "This is very interesting."

"What is it now?" Malik demanded, taking a seat and looking over his next lines, where he would be conversing with the enchantress.

"_They agreed that until that time he should come to her every evening, for the old woman came by day." _Bakura narrated. "And later it says Rapunzel has twins…"

"Yeah. So?" Malik yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth.

"So… I think the Prince and Rapunzel failed to practice abstinence until marriage." Bakura chuckled. "Too bad we don't get to do those scenes."

"I can't believe you, Bakura." Malik said, glaring. "It's a _play_. Things like that don't matter."

"True, true." Bakura nodded, his eyes taking on a glint. "Especially since we're both guys."

Malik took the opportunity to smack Bakura with the nearby flashlight.

"Ow!"

"Get to work!"

"Okay…" Bakura rubbed his head, still grinning.

* * *

Soon, they had arrived at the end scene.

"I know thy voice!" Malik gasped, his eyes closed. "Could it be… Rapunzel?"

Bakura walked to Malik's side without enthusiasm. "It is you, my prince! My happy heart can barely believe that such luck should come to me now." He embraced Malik, faked tears running down his cheeks.

There was an awkward pause as they both glanced at their scripts, Bakura having to look over Malik's shoulder.

_Two of her tears wetted his eyes and they grew clear again, and he could see with them as before._

"How am I supposed to get my tears into your eyes?" Bakura pondered out loud. Malik didn't seem to like the prospect.

They shifted in the embrace uncomfortably until Bakura was leaning more into Malik, and Malik was half-kneeling. Bakura leaned down farther until his face was touching Malik's, his lips on his cheek. A couple new teardrops from Bakura's eyes ran down over Malik's cheeks, which were unusually red.

Malik got his breath back as Bakura helped him back up, and shakily pronounced the script's lines about his sight coming back.

And then they paused for an eternity to figure out what to do next. The only lines that remained on the paper were:

… _and they lived happily ever after._

_(The Prince and Rapunzel kiss as the curtain falls)_

Malik's heart pounded as his thoughts fought. _'Just do it! Do it now and get it over with!' 'No! I'll never kiss Bakura willingly!' 'You know you'll have to do it eventually. When the time comes, you should be prepared.' 'It's just a play!' 'It's the only thing you can do right.' 'That's not true… is it?' 'It's true. All you're good for is acting. You act every day, every minute, even around Bakura.' 'No!' 'Yes.' 'But… I can't…' 'Yes, you can. Just go for it.' _

After practically a minute of silence, Bakura spoke up. "Well, I guess we should just go back out and see if they'll be ready for us to practice soon." He looked up from his script to see Malik staring blankly at his pages, blushing faintly. "Are you okay?"

"No! Um, I mean… Yes!" Malik said hurriedly, eyes connecting with Bakura's. He immediately searched for somewhere, anywhere else to look. "Uh… yeah. We should go talk to Ms.Whateverhernameis."

And the blonde rushed out the backstage door, leaving Bakura quite confused.

'_It must be a girl thing.' _The white-haired thief thought wisely.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

* * *

**Reviewers**

(-hands reviewers donuts-) Yay for donuts!

Ehhh…. I'm _lazy_. So I'm not going to answer all of the reviews, just the general questions people had. Okay? Heh heh… please don't kill me for not answering reviews… (-sweat drop-) Thanks for reviewing, anyhow!

**To everyone who wants to know why Malik's crossdressing: **Uh… I can't tell you that yet. You'll find out eventually, though. Hang in there! ♥

**To everyone who wants me to finish this story before they die: **I'll try! I'll try! Just gimme some more time… to do my homework… hehe…

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh. I don't own Rapunzel. I don't own the script for Rapunzel that was translated from the original, which I used to write a similar script.

* * *

****

**Ch.18**

Bakura immediately noticed that something was wrong after walking back into the main area of the auditorium. The stage was clear, and the other actors and actresses looked curious for some reason. He spotted Malik conversing with the teacher, looked distressed.

'_What's wrong now?' _He wondered with a sense of foreboding.

A couple students glanced at him, but he gave them a glare that caused them to start talking amongst themselves. He walked over to the teacher, standing awkwardly beside Malik. He didn't try to look protective right away, seeing as Malik tended to go through mood swings rapidly, and might or might not appreciate his way of showing support.

He could have sworn he felt eyes on him, and he was probably correct.

"Yes, we just finished with most of the scenes not involving you two." Ms. Whateverhenameis announced. "I thought we might get you guys up there to practice for the last fifteen minutes or so, seeing as you can show the others…" She motioned towards the watching students. "… How real acting is done."

"So… you wanted us to act out one of our scenes?" Malik asked nervously.

"Of course." The teacher smiled unnervingly. "In fact, I'd like to see how you both decided to do the end scene. I know Bakura is a bit taller than you, Malik, so I was concerned over how it was going to work."

"Um… well…" Malik almost succeeded in hiding his blush. Almost. "Wait, that scene?" He belatedly realized.

Bakura paled. This probably wasn't going to go well, and he would end up being blamed, somehow. He definitely had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes, you know the one I'm talking about. I'd like you to do just the last few lines, and the closing kiss at the end. It might be a bit awkward, but I'm sure you two can manage." The teacher glanced at them to see if they had their scripts, which they did, and then told them to get up on the stage.

"Hey! Dim the lights." She instructed one of the random students, who obeyed quickly.

The students and teacher watched as Bakura and Malik started into the last bit of the script.

"I know thy voice!" Malik exclaimed, eyes closed in a representation of blindness. "Could it be my love, Rapunzel?"

Bakura went to Malik, actually acting in a believable way as a beautiful woman. "It is you, my prince…! My joyful heart can barely believe… that such luck should come to me now, in this forgotten desert."

He slipped his arms around Malik. The embrace was warm, though tears fell from Bakura's eyes.

Malik slid into a kneeling position, and Bakura pressed his lips to the other's cheek, letting the tears run over the Egyptian's cheeks.

Malik shivered, his sight supposedly coming back. He stood, the remnants of Bakura's tears drying on his cheeks, and held Bakura's hands. The thief lowered himself slightly so that it would look more like Malik was the taller one, and hence the man.

"I… I can see again!" Malik gasped, and real tears started falling down his own cheeks.

"I'm so glad." Bakura said, sounding sincere.

"You must come away with me, to my kingdom, and be my princess." The blonde urged, leaning closer to Bakura.

"Of course, my prince… my love…" Bakura said, the last part softer than the first.

And Malik cupped Bakura's face in his hands, and kissed him on the lips, letting it linger for a few moments before withdrawing.

They were abruptly thrust back into the real world by the loud applause of the other actors.

Now blushing very darkly, Malik made the mistake of looking directly into Bakura's eyes. He saw something, some emotion, that made his breath catch.

He quickly looked away, and focused his attention on something else. The teacher.

"Bravo, bravo! A splendid performance." She simpered.

Malik beamed just a little bit, hoping that this was all she would ask of him.

"But that kiss at the end… no, no, no…" The teacher frowned.

Malik glanced at Bakura, as if asking, 'What did I do wrong?'

Bakura shrugged, a smile on his face.

"Um… why do you say that?" Malik hesitantly asked the lady, positive that he didn't want to hear the answer.

"It wasn't passionate enough." The teacher explained with emphasis on 'passionate'. "It won't be believable unless it's a true kiss." She sighed, and looked at Malik. "I think I know what the problem is."

Malik gulped.

"You, Brittany, seem to be more of a… a shy type of person in a relationship. You're probably not used to initiating embraces like that. Am I right?"

Bakura nodded, and Malik gave him a look that could freeze oceans. Bakura stopped nodding.

"Y… yes." Malik said slowly.

"Well, there's the problem! I think we need someone to show you how to be the dominant person in a relationship, more like a man!" The teacher said happily, feeling she was getting somewhere.

"Yes, Brittany, all you need to do is act more manly." Bakura smirked.

Malik scowled. As if _he _wasn't actually a _man_. Pfft.

"So, what you propose we do?" Bakura inquired carefully. Incurring Malik's wrath could be downright deadly.

"Hmmm… That's it!" Ms. Whateverhernameis seemed to have a lightbulb moment. "Bakura, I want you and Brittany to switch roles for a moment. Just do the ending kiss, and show her how to really _take control_."

Malik's jaw dropped in horror, but he quickly closed it.

Bakura looked startled, but lead Malik back onto the stage.

"Now…" He whispered, once they were at the right position again. "All you have to do is cooperate, all right?" He asked, sounding apologetic.

Something in his eyes said that he wasn't going to take pleasure out of kissing Malik like this. Not in front of all these people. Not when Malik was so obviously worried.

"Relax…" He assured. A few seconds later, he said the dreaded words.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Malik mumbled.

Getting into the play feel again, Bakura held Malik's hands in his. The hands were trembling. Malik was apparently trying very hard not to run away.

Bakura leaned closer, getting a whiff of the wonderfully fragrant shampoo that Malik used. And closer. And closer.

He pressed his lips to Malik's, focused only on making this seem real. That, of course, was harder for Malik than Bakura. He kissed Malik thoroughly, finally releasing his lips after a whole minute had passed.

Malik gasped for breath slightly, looking flushed yet again. Before Bakura could even ask if he was okay, the blonde fainted right into his arms.

The crowd gasped, and the teacher came running forward, asking hysterically if Brittany was all right.

"She's okay. I think she hasn't been eating enough lately." Bakura explained, lying through his teeth.

Everyone nodded knowingly, the girls more than the boys.

"Look, I think it's best if she gets some rest. I'm going to take her home early, is that okay?" He asked the teacher.

"Yes. Yes… that's fine. You make sure that girl gets some good food!" Ms. Whateverhernameis ordered. "Girls these days… nothing but skin and bone, some of them!" She added.

Bakura took his leave, trying to ignore the heavy stares of everyone who saw him carrying Malik out of the auditorium.

As soon as he made it into an empty corridor (gotta love those handy empty corridors!), he transported them back to his house using Shadow Magic.

* * *

Luckily, though they fell haphazardly from the sky, Bakura managed to land on the couch first, and Malik fell, unharmed, on top of him.

Waking slightly, he made a noise that sounded a bit like a gasp, and ran to the bathroom.

"Malik!" Bakura shouted, knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Malik shouted back, and the shower drowned out any other questions the thief might have wanted to ask.

Bakura grumbled to himself, worried for Malik's sake (had he been eating enough?). He resolved to buy more food. Er, steal more food.

With that thought in mind, he transported himself to a nearby grocery store.

"Let's see… what do I want now?" He asked himself. Scanning the racks of food, he sighed and began to pick up various items, placing them in the shopping cart.

'_All shopping carts go to the Shadow Realm…' _He thought, snickering.

* * *

Malik stepped into the hot shower, finally being able to relax. Showering was always somewhat calming for him, and today was no exception. He began to rub the shampoo into his hair, finally getting it into a foamy lather. He stepped back into the running water, and let the suds wash away.

'_Yes. Just let the troubles wash away…' _He thought, trying to free himself of the stress.

Unfortunately, thinking about trying to do away with troubles brought up the topic of Bakura. A not-so-stress-free topic.

'_I guess I fainted after he kissed me. He must think I'm some sort of cliché, fainting person who always manages to pass out at all the 'right' times. Or something like that.' _

He sighed again. Stretching, he yawned. He wondered vaguely how long he wanted to stay in the shower this time.

An hour? Two? Three?

And then he realized that he would have to talk to Bakura once he got out, and that sent his mind off in directions he didn't want it to go.

He decided that he would very much like to stay in the shower forever. Alas, there is such a thing as a water bill, and there is such a thing as your fingers getting pruny from too much water contact.

'_I'll get out soon…' _He thought. _'Probably.'_

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Not You Again**

By Sekana Katayama

**Summary:** Yami Bakura winds up comforting a distressed blonde girl in the halls of his high school. Then he finds out… that it's Malik. SHOUNENAI-YAOI

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Reviewers **

(-hands reviewers donuts-) Yay for donuts!

Ehhh…. I'm _lazy_. So I'm not going to answer all of the reviews, just the general questions people had. Okay? Heh heh… please don't kill me for not answering reviews… (-sweat drop-) Thanks for reviewing, anyhow! ... And I'm sorry about the lines. The darn line things weren't working... gah.

**To everyone who wants to know why Malik's crossdressing: **Oh my gosh! Malik finally told me why he's crossdressing! Yes! And you'll find out this chapter……

**To everyone who wants me to finish this story before they die: **I'm a lazy authoress, yes I am…. Mwehehehe……

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh. I don't own Rapunzel. I don't own the script for Rapunzel that was translated from the original, which I used to write a similar script.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ch.19**

Bakura returned from shopping to find that Malik was still in the shower. Still worrying, he put all the groceries in their proper places, and sat down heavily on the couch with a sigh. Fifteen minutes later, the sound of running water stopped.

This should have made him relieved, but he only fretted more, wondering why Malik didn't just hurry up and get out already. I mean, there were razors in there, and they were sharp, and… well… Malik wasn't in a good mood, and…

He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked cautiously. Malik said something that sounded like 'What?' Bakura twisted the knob, and opened the door to find Malik standing, perfectly unharmed, brushing his hair.

With a towel around his waist.

"Uh… just… hurry up and get dressed, okay?" Bakura said, turning around and folding his arms to appear 'tough.' After all, he didn't want Malik to know that he had been acting like a mother hen. Or a mother cat. Okay, mother cat sounded better. At least cats had claws. And fangs- er, teeth.

Malik stopped brushing his hair, said nothing, and walked past Bakura to get his clothes. Bakura dutifully did _not _stare at the retreating figure of Malik before returning to the kitchen.

He wanted to fix them some dinner, but for some reason he just didn't feel like eating anything, and he had the idea that Malik didn't either. So he sat down on the couch once again and nervously waited for his friend to reappear.

Malik walked back into the living-room, clad in a black shirt and cargo pants, to see Bakura looking almost jittery. He sat down next to him without speaking again, still too embarrassed to say anything.

"Are you all right?" Bakura asked him softly. He looked genuinely worried.

"Ye… no." Malik nearly lied, but caught himself. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"It was the kissing, wasn't it?" Bakura asked determinedly.

"Of course it was!" Malik snapped, and then turned away. A simple sentence, and he had gone from somber to angry again.

"You know, kissing is a perfectly normal thing." The white-haired thief started to say. "I still don't understand why you're so scared."

From what Bakura could see, Malik was trembling.

"I know you don't understand. No one does." The Egyptian whispered, a mortified tone coming into his voice. "You don't know what I've gone through."

"You can tell me." Bakura encouraged. "Tell me everything. I'll listen."

Malik took a deep, shaky breath. "The day I had the symbols carved into my back, the day I became something, that day… my father, conducting the ceremonies, hurt me."

Bakura didn't ask him to go on, knowing that Malik would continue when he was ready.

"There was so much pain… he said it was to make me stronger, make me a man. It was all so I could be a tomb keeper, just like him. After that, after feeling those hands on my skin, and being… being v-violated like that-"

Malik broke off, shaking. Bakura knew without being able to see that he was crying. And he couldn't stand to see Malik cry.

"Your father did that to you? It wasn't just the carving ritual?" He narrowed his eyes, suddenly wishing to go back and time and change everything, save Malik from those things that never should have happened.

"Yes." Malik managed to say in between sobs. "And the worst part was… being so weak. I couldn't stop him. But now, I'm still weak. If that were to happen to me now, I… I wouldn't be able to get away."

Bakura thought over those words, saw all the pain that had been inflicted on Malik, and understood at last. All those times he had tried to start something without Malik's consent, what he himself thought of as teasing had been reminiscent of the worst day of Malik's life.

"I'm sorry, Malik. I didn't know, all this time. I'm sorry." He kept repeating those words, taking Malik gently into his arms and just holding him. He let his friend cry on his shoulder, rubbing his back and offering comforting words. After a few minutes, the crying subsided somewhat, and Malik started speaking again.

"I never told you why I was cross-dressing, did I?" The sentence, coming from anyone else, in a different situation, might have been funny. But there was no mirth in Malik's eyes as he said it.

Bakura shook his head numbly. He let go of Malik when it was plain that the contact wasn't wanted any longer.

"I used to think that if I had been born a girl, none of that would have happened. And it would have been true. They needed a boy to become the tomb keeper. If I had been a girl, no one would have done all that to me. I could have lived a different life. Maybe Marik never would have taken over me for that time. Things would have changed."

Malik seemed a lot calmer now, after getting most of the tears out. "When I was about to enter high school, after that… fiasco… with Yugi's group, and after Marik became his own person, I thought about it again. I disguised myself as a girl, faked some information, and entered the school as Brittany."

"It was all so I could become normal. I wouldn't be Malik anymore, I wouldn't have the past, the secrets, the darkness that I didn't want to face. I would just be another girl, a person, with a normal life. That's why I did it… because I wanted to be someone else for a while."

Bakura said nothing, but hugged Malik again. Malik didn't protest, taking comfort in the embrace for once.

"Now, I've gotten used to being someone else. I don't want to stop pretending. And I don't want to be found out, not by anyone. Because, if that happened, it would be one more thing in my past, another black mark on my record telling people that I couldn't take the pressure like everyone else."

Malik paused, and gave a sigh. "I don't want to stop pretending…"

Bakura just patted him on the back, and let go of him again, regarding those worried violet eyes. Violet eyes that had seen more pain than even he had.

"I'll help you kept it up as long as you need to." He reassured. "Better you than me, after all."

An expression of shock fixed itself on Malik's face immediately, promising to turn into hurt.

"I mean, can you see me trying to pass as a high school girl?" Bakura said, making his previous statement clear.

Malik chuckled, understanding what could have been a horrible sentence.

"Well, you're going to have to. I mean, you _are _Rapunzel."

"Don't remind me…" Bakura groaned, but smiled afterwards. As long as Malik was happy.

A few silent moments passed, and Bakura found that he had an idea. An idea that would probably cheer Malik up. Of course, he was banking on how girly the Egyptian was, so there was a possibility it wouldn't work…

"Hey, Malik." He turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna watch a movie?" Bakura smirked.

"What kind of movie?" Malik asked him curiously. "Do we even have a DVD player?"

"Yep. I got it when I went to get the groceries." Bakura said proudly.

Malik laughed. He suddenly noticed that there _was_ a DVD player sitting next to the television. "So you did. Did you get a movie?"

"Yeah." Bakura confirmed happily. "Oh, do you want some ice cream? I picked some up earlier."

"Sure." Malik grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Bakura had started the movie up (not telling Malik which one it was) and settled down with his own bowl of ice cream. Malik, of course, was just eating out of the original carton.

They were actually sitting very close to each other, nearly touching. Malik, apparently, had finally decided to trust Bakura. Which was good, because… well… it was good. And there was the play to think about, though Bakura wasn't sure why that mattered.

The movie began, taking Bakura out of his thoughts. He had dutifully stolen _'Victor Victoria' _from the nearby movie rental place. It was a movie about the life of a woman who wanted to be an actress, and ended up pretending to be a man who worked as a woman impersonator. A woman being a man being a woman. Yes, it was rather complicated. Throw in a potential love interest, and the whole thing is chaos.

Obviously, Bakura had chosen the movie because (while it related to Malik's current plight) it was a comedy. In fact, it was a very good comedy, even though it was a bit out of date. Far better to watch this than something like _'Legally Blonde'_.

Malik, still eating his ice cream, seemed very absorbed in the movie. So absorbed, in fact, that he actually put the ice cream carton on the ground in order to fully enjoy the movie.

They were both fully enjoying the movie until three-quarters of the way through, when Malik, obviously exhausted, fell asleep.

His head fell onto Bakura's shoulder, and Bakura took it upon himself to turn off the movie and figure out what to do with Malik.

After a few minutes of debating mentally, he moved them both into a more comfortable position on the couch, with Malik sleeping on his side beside him. He put an arm around the Egyptian, and quickly fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Review?_**


End file.
